Psychic storm
by fairytailiseverything
Summary: Eve: A psychic dragon slayer had just escaped the depths of her gruesome life of sex trafficking. And is trying her luck at having a normal life. She has always wanted to join a guild, so that's what she intends on doing. Join eve as she takes a journey to fairy tail and all of it's glory. (p.s, natsu falls in love with eve (nalu)) sad but cute story! Sorry! I suck at summaries!
1. Sweet escape

**Larger summary: Eve: A psychic dragon slayer had just escaped the depths of her gruesome life of sex trafficking. And is trying her luck at having a normal life. She has always wanted to join a guild, so that's what she intends on doing.**

 **I know I know that summary kinda sucked, but everything will be explained later! I've been planning this out for some time now. Everything will make sense eventually!**

 **Eve's P.O.V**

Run. That's all I think about. I run. Out of this hell hole I spent my whole life in. I don't remember my birthday nor my age. I remember that I was born in the year 2000 and that I was 12 when Psyenya disappeared. She did leave me a note though explaining what was going on. I see some people chase after me so I activate my dragon wings and fly away. I hear clients and employees of that site screaming at me. I see some people are using their magic spells but i'm not afraid… yet. Until my sharp vision sees him. I panic and try to fly faster but he uses a blast and hits me luckily in the leg. I scream in pain. My wings vanish and I'm plummeting to my death. The ground spirals towards me and somehow I'm excited to see it. I've forgotten what dirt felt like. But realization consumes me as i realize that I'm probably gonna die. I also notice that even if I survive my leg will be rendered useless. As I inch closer to the ground I notice a figure with spiky salmon hair running wait not running nor sprinting, bolting towards me. He jumps and catches me in his strong muscular arms. He collapses on the ground with such force but is still rendered conscious and also seems to be fine.

He looks at me with curious concerned eyes. "Are you Okay?" I saw you from my guild and I rushed over to save you. What happened?"

He tried to help me up but because of my injury I just screamed in pain.

He flinches at the noise. "Actually all of that can wait. Let's get you to the infirmary. My name's Natsu by the way. What's your name?" he smiles

"My name is Eve. Where is this said infirmary?" I mumble.

"Eve… that's a pretty name" Natsu says.

I blush a faint pink. My whole life i've been hearing compliments by perverts and somehow this compliment seemed genuine. "Y-you still haven't answered my question though."

"Oh, sorry! The infirmary is in a guild called fairy tail!"

"A-a guild? I've always wanted to join a guild!"

"Well nothing is stopping you!" Are you a wizard?"

"Nothing IS stopping me now. That doesn't mean that something wasn't stopping me in the past. And technically you can't be a wizard until you join a guild so no."

"Snappy aren't ya. Well, do you practice magic?"

"Yes, I do practice magic. And can you please take me to the infirmary?"

"Tashikani (surely) of course!"

Natsu then picked me up bridal style and I blushed a deep red. We walked, well I guess I didn't walk, He walked and and carried me. He carried me to the the guild called fairy tail in comfortable silence. Then I remebered something from my childhood whenever that starts and ends.

"Wait! Isn't Fairy tail the most popular guild in Fiore?"

He grinned ear to ear. "Yeah! It is? Cool isn't it?"

"I can't be in the fairy tail. I'm to weak of a wizard to be in fairy tail."

"Pfft! Please I saw you before you crashed eve! You had wings! That alone is the cooest fuckin thing ever! I know you have more magic than that and therefore you are strong enough to be in fairy tail!"

We made it the the town of magnolia. People walking by gave us weird looks mostly at natsu. I blushed but he just grinned.

Natsu looked at me with a sorta sick face. "Do you want to take a carriage the rest of the way? You look embarrassed to be carried."

The word carriage immediately made my stomach churn. "No that's okay. Any moving vehicle makes me sick. I have really bad motion sickness"

Natsu's face lit up. " I have motion sickness too!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

As natsu and eve make their way to the guild the people of magnolia keep giving natsu crazy looks. As the fairy tail guild comes to view eve starts to panic. She doesn't know how to act around people because she was locked up in the darkness for who knows how long. When they get to the guild, natsu kicks open the door, a normal action for him but they see the purple haired female in his arms and everyone goes berserk.

"Natsu! You've returned with a replacement for lucy!" happy exclaimed.

(Confused about what happened with lucy and natsu? Well I'm too lazy to come up with something like a flashback. But they got into a huge fight after a mission and left the guild. A few months later natsu received a call from a random number and it was a person saying that he found lucy dead and that she had commited suicide and left on note for him saying he loves him and this wasn't his fault. Natsu still blamed himself though. He refuses to talk to anyone about lucy and what happened that day. People only know that she died from commiting suicide.)

Natsu glared at happy. Happy then repeatedly said sorry for his foolish action.

"Anyways, I need wendy right now. I found this girl named eve falling from the sky and i caught her but her leg is in extremely horrid condition. I'll let eve give you details after she is recovered. But i know only a fraction more than you do about her." natsu says

Wendy rushes over to the frail girl. "Yes her leg will need healing can you carry her to the infirmary natsu?"

Natsu nodds and carries eve up the staircase to the infirmary.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I will explain eve's backstory in the next chapter and more!**

 **PLEASE leave a review! I love you so much!**


	2. saddening

Natsu trailed behind wendy as they both headed up the staircase towards the infirmary. Wendy then opened the door to the infirmary, letting natsu with eve in his arms in. natsu then set eve down on the hospital bed. Wendy then got the work examining her wound on her leg.

"Looks like a psychic blast to me. Is that correct?"

Eve nodded.

"Well it's a pretty deep wound but I should be able to heal it."

"Thanks" eve mumbles. She feels so uncomfortable right now.

"But you seem to have a ton of bruises in the thigh and south region" Wendy begins. "Do you mind explaining why?" Wendy blushes.

Eve doesn't want to explain, but she has a feeling in her gut that says that she can tell these people anything and she can trust them.

"I will tell you my story after the healing process."

Wendy looks up from her work and smiles. Eve makes eye contact with natsu and he is giving her a warm expression as well.

"Do you mind if we get some of our very close friends? There are very concerned and curious about you."

"People are concerned about me?" Natsu asked. Eve's heart is very confused. She has never had anyone be concerned for her.

"Well we are you nakama, aren't we?"

"I just met you though"

"That don't matter! If you plan on joining fairy tail, it doesn't matter then! You… plan on joining fairy tail right?"

"I think so… I've just never been concerned for. It's a new feeling."

"You had a rough childhood didn't you?"

"What exactly is childhood? When does it start or end?"

"Technical aren't you?Well then, did you have a rough life before coming here?"

"You got no idea" Eve tried to joke but the memories of her life merely an hour ago flooded back and tears filled her eyes.

"No no! Don't cry! I don't like seeing my friends cry! I'm sorry. I was being insensitive. I don't know what happened before you came here but i must've been hard. PLease don't cry."

Eve sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. And yes, your friends can come in and hear my story."

"You have nothing to be sorry about"

At that moment wendy jumped up out of breath and sweating and said proudly "done!"

"Are… are you serious! I thought it would have to be amputated! How did you do that!"

"I'm a healer silly!" wendy turned to natsu. "Go get them"

Natsu rose from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Be right back!" he smiled and walked out the door.

 **With wendy**

Wendy helped eve up and walk around the room.

"So… do you know who hit you with that psychic blast?"

"Yeah"

"So… who was it"

Eve almost fainted then and there. She didn't want to think of… him. But she decided to give a slight hint that most people don't know the answer to.

"The man of death."

Wendy stopped in her tracks. She heard that before. Somewhere. But doesn't remember where.

 **With natsu**

He closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"Erza, gray, happy" He called.

The practically ran to him.

"What's up?" they all asked with a bit of concern in their tone.

"Eve is gonna tell us her story and she doesn't mind you guys being there. So let's up to the infirmary."

"Aye!" happy exclaimed.

"Sure" gray said.

Erza just nodded.

As they turned to go up the stairs a sweet voice stopped them.

"Um, natsu. Can I come too?" mira asked.

Natsu nodded and they all went upstairs. Makarov also stopped them to ask to hear eve's story. So he asked for 3 and got 5. When they got to the infirmary, they all pilled in and sat down in various spots. Everyone introduced themselves, but when it got to happy, eve's eyes filled with tears. Everyone got concerned, especially happy.

"Eve what's wrong?" they all said.

"I need to go outside for a moment. Follow if you want."

They all followed eve as she ran out the door of the infirmary and flew down the stairs, out the wooden doors. Everyone trailed behind. Eve then whistled the loudest whistle in the world. Then out of nowhere a purple flying cat came crashing down on eve.

"Bliss!" She screamed.

Everyone looked confused. Eve turned to everyone with happy tears trailing down her face.

"Everyone, this is bliss. My exceed."

"Hello!" bliss greeted everyone.

"Now we may carry on."

She walked in the guild with very confused people behind her. She walked up the stairs with bliss in her arms, and into the infirmary. As eve sat down on the bed, people came in as well and took their seats.

"So this is a gruesome story, that's all i can really say. So when I was a newborn, my parents didn't like me so they threw me out. Well, I could only assume that's what happened but after a few hours of me screaming in the rain, a dragon found me. Her name was Psyenya. If you know anything about dragons, then you would know that psyenya is the queen of all dragons. She took me in a trained me to ancient lost magic of dragon slayer magic."

"Wait you're a dragon slayer!?" natsu and wendy practically yell.

"Yeah. do you know any dragon slayers?"

They both snicker. "Were dragon slayers. What kind of dragon slayer are you?" natsu asks.

"Let the poor girl tell her story natsu. She'll get around to it and if she doesn't then you can ask later." makarov says.

"Yes master"

"Anyways, psyenya taught me psychic dragon slayer magic, and everything about dragons in 12 years. Then one day they disappeared. But she left me a note on their whereabouts and why they left."

Natsu and wendy's jaw dropped. But didn't want to interrupt so they let her continue.

"Oh and also for my 5th birthday, she gave a exceed egg. So that's where I got Bliss! Anyways, after psyenya left I wandered on my own looking for a town with a guild, because that's psyenya wanted me to do. Once I reached a town i forgot what town it was i explored. I realized that there was no guilds on this town but I saw a paper saying fairy tail was the most popular guild in fiore and then and there i wanted to find and join fairytail. But, my plans got canceled. As i traveled across town, some… pediphiles saw me alone and decided i was perfect for their brothel. They took me and left bliss beaten in the dark alleyway. They took me to their location an examined me to see if i knew magic and to their surprise i did. They freaked out when they saw i was a psychic dragon slayer. The panic attack calmed down when the man of death helped them. You see. Psychic dragons slayers only have one true weakness. It's quite pathetic, but it's psychic. So that's why all psychic wiards make a truce never to fight each other because one hit from a psychic attack to a psychic wizard could end it's life. That's why I was surprised to see that my leg didn't need amputating. Anyways, the man of death is a black wizard as well as a psychic wizard, so one hit from him would end my life. He followed me around everywhere. Even when i was getting raped he would be in there jerking off to our action. I was the fan favorite in the brothel, so I had appointments about 8 times a day. I got tortured sometimes, well most of the time. Some people would take me to a bathtub, rape me and drown me underwater. Luckily, because I was the fan favorite, They wouldn't allow to kill me sense i made too much money for them. Some people would electrocute me in the bathtub and jerk off to my screaming. Now that I think about it, the bathroom was a gruesome place. But my least favorite was known as the overnight treatment. If a customer wasn't satisfied with you, you get a extreme punishment. Sometimes you get whipped until your punisher gets bored. But there was one that was the worst out of all which was that they leave a vibrator on your clit all night long. It was hands down the worst punishment ever, so i tried to satisfy all of my customers. I suffered in that brothel for 6 years. There was no such thing as medical treatment. Best case scenario if you got sick, you die. There was no such thing as days off or regular meal time. I remember the last meal I had was 2 weeks ago and it was a loaf of bread. I survived off a rats and crickets in my cell because I didn't want to die. One day slash today, the man of death got very sick, which doesn't happen often let alone ever. This was my chance to escape I opened my cell with ease and ran. Ran far far away. I used my dragon wings and flew away but the man of death was notified about my escape and ran outside and shot a psychic blast at me. It hit my leg causing me to loose my wings due to extreme pain. Natsu caught me and now here I am.

Eve looks up to see wendy and mira crying. Erza looked shaken, gray was looking down with a dark aura around him. Happy looked horrified, even makarov looked taken back. Natsu was the worst though. He was looking down, bangs shielding his face. Tears in a puddle by his feat. and he was clenching his fist so hard he drew blood.

"Who is the man of death" he growled.

Eve knew he wasn't mad at her but was shaken still.

"Uh, uh. I don't know. I think his name was zeref but i could be wrong."

Everyone froze, then immediately looked at eve.

Makarov was the first to speak. "You meant to tell me, that zeref, the god of all evil was babysitting you at a brothel?"

"Yeah i don't know what you want me to say."

"What did he look like?" erza chimed in

"Uh.. Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp teeth. That's what i remember him to look like."

"Makarov does this fit the description of the zeref?" gray asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Mira finally calmed down. So why don't we save this for later and get eve a guild mark, and learn more about her magic power?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea mira! Why don't we get Bliss a guild mark as well?"

"Okay!" mira smiled and walked out.

Wendy walked up to eve.

"Listen eve, I know that you had the worst life before this but I will anything in my power to protect you and I want you to know that I care!" wendy then gave eve a hug and left.

Gray was next. "I promise nothing while your here eve. We all care." gray then left.

Erza walked to eve. "I know you'll love it here at fairy tail and life does get better, i promise." erza pulled her into a bone crushing hug then left.

Mararov smiled and said "we will protect you eve." and left.

That left natsu and eve together. "Listen eve, I know you were tortured by men and don't know if you can trust us at fairy tail, but you can trust me. I will protect with every cell in my being. I promise. I will do anything to make you feel safe again." and with that eve with tears in her eyes jumped on natsu into a sweet hug. He immediately hugged her back. And whispered "let's go get your guild mark.

 **That's chapter 2 done! I hope you like it! I worked really hard on this chapter!**

 **Love you all!**


	3. safety

**Chapter 3.**

Natsu and eve walked out of the infirmary with Bliss trailing behind. As they walked downstairs everyone just stared at eve. She felt extremely uncomfortable. So she put on a sweet smile and said "hi everyone! I'm eve! I'm a psychic dragon slayer! I'm here to join the guild! Oh! And this is bliss!" she held up her purple exceed. Bliss blushed.

This seemed to turn all of her soon to be guildmates at ease. They all turn really excited to have a new dragon slayer.

"Wait eve." natsu said

She turned towards him to see a confused expression on his face. _He looks so cute when he's confused. Wait what am i thinking I just met him. I don't know of i can even trust him yet!_

"Yeah"

"What's your element?"

Everyone seemed to roll their eyes at their dence friend.

"Psychic natsu."

"No like what do you eat? What is psychic?"

Everyone eye rolling immediately stopped as they realize what he meant.

"Oh! Any element! I can consume any element! That's why psyenya was the queen of dragons! She can consume all attacks anyone threw at her. I'm also a great support to any dragon slayers because I can attack with any raw element so that means things such as water, fire, air and others."

"Eve's support magic is almost as good as levy's solid script magic because she can give gajeel iron or natsu fire!" bliss blurts out.

Everyone turns towards the harmless purple exceed with shocked confused faces. Then gasheel stands from his chair and uses and iron pillar on bliss.

"How do you know about shrimp's magic or even mine!" gasheel yells.

"No! Stop!" eve yells. Then she accidentally uses a small psychic explosion out of shock and knocks away gajeel's iron pillar away from bliss. She runs towards to hurt exceed and picks him up.

"Bliss are you okay?!" she practically yells.

"Yeah i'm fine."

While everyone is recovering from the blast eve stands up and says "i'm sorry! I didn't mean to i just got scared. I'm sorry for scaring you too levy and gajeel!"

"It's ok eve! I'm just shocked. How does bliss know me?" levy asks

"Oh it's bliss' magic! Not only does she fly, but she can also go into the minds of people and read what magic they know! Before you freak out, she can only read the magic you possess!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I overreacted" gajeel says.

"That's okay!"

"Now let's get eve and bliss a guild mark!"

Eve squealed and ran towards the bar and mira and makarov.

"Now before we get your guild mark, we need to know how experienced you are at your magic. We know your a psychic dragon slayer but have you trained yourself to use dragon force yet. It's a dangerous spell if that's what you call it and none of your fellow dragon slayer don't even know how to harness it let alone use it without losing control."

"Oh yeah! Dragon force was easy to learn!"

"Dragon force… the one where you turn into a dragon…" natsu gapes

"Yeah! That one is easy!"

"Do it then!" natsu challenges

Then without a second thought a psychic ball appeared and wrapped itself around eve. Then a second later it's gone and a new person immerges. This person looks like eve but with brighter purple hair, Faint scales on the right side of her face, Dragon like wings on her back, sharp black claws on her hands, glowing blue eyes, black horns on her head and sharp with fangs scraping her bottom lip. Everyone was shocked at her ease to do something that was so difficult for natsu, one of their best dragon slayers, to do. Then a moment later the purple psychic ball enveloped her again and moments later, she appeared once more, back to normal.

"I told you. I been training myself to to one specific trait from dragon force instead of all the whole dragon features. For example." eve lifts her arms in a wing like manner and behind her arms, her dragon like wings appear. "I can use just my wings. I don't know how to any others though"

Everyone around her just stares at her in utter amazement.

"Eve is stronger than natsu!" someone shouts breaking the silence.

Everyone giggles.

"Is not! Uhhh… no hard feelings eve"

Makarov speaks up. "We'll settle that later, but for now let's learn more about eve" he looks at her. "Is there anything else that you can do my dear?"

"Uhh… let me think….. OOHH! I know how to use dragons wrath!"

Everyone turned to her once more with confused expressions.

"What the hell is that?!" natsu yells

"You don't know dragons wrath?"

"No? What is that?"

"Well… dragon's wrath is a dragon slayer's sacred magic spell. Every dragon slayer of a different element had a diffrent spell."

"Ooh! What's mine?!"

"Well iron and fire had defensive spells, while sky and psychic had powerful offensive spells."

"That's lame!" natsu yells.

"Wait! There still extremely powerful defensive spells"

"I was kidding! Jeez calm down!"

"Anyways, if my memory is sharp then fire dragons slayer spell is called Sun Sympathy. It's where you get an unbelievable amount of magic energy extracted from the sun!"

"That's still pretty cool!"

"Iron dragon slayer spell is called iron's ignorance. This one has 2 stages. The first one is the basic one which is where you get iron scales all around your body. The basic scales can be shattered with some force. The 2nd stage is the extreme scales were you get unbreakable iron scales that have knife like blades all around you as well!"

Makarov turns to gajeel "well that means you learned the basic version of dragon's wroth without knowing!"

"What's mine !" wendy asks

"Yours wendy is called sky sorceress. Shy sorceress is a very powerful air attack that causes you to uses the wind to make a horrid tornado in a matter of seconds. This tornado shreds everything to bits and feels like little knives are everywhere."

"Jealous!" natsu says.

"Well, what's your attack then?" makarov asks.

"Well mine is called psychic storm. This attack is a huge explosion about 100 times worse than any atomic bomb ever. It only truly impacts enemy's just like your fairy law."

"I see. Have you used it before?" makarov asks.

"Yes. When I was 10, dragon city got attacked I forgot who or what attacked, but I remember then sending me out their and psyenya saying it was good training for your dragons wrath. So i start with some hand and hand combat. But I was outnumber by a couple hundred. So I got this feeling inside of anger and well…. Wrath. Psychic power then surged through my muscle and the next second every soldier was down and dead a few houses were destroyed by the bodies flying away. I was the single most scaring thing to see that i killed so much people in such little time. But people praised me for saving the town, so i didn't feel so bad."

"Welp" that's all natsu could say. Everyone was speechless of the powerful mage standing before them.

"I think eve could be stronger than erza" someone called out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" erza shouted.

Everyone giggled.

"Well we will be happy to have such a powerful wizard in our guild!" makarov says. "Mira will you get the stamp please."

"Of course master!"

"See eve!" natsu puts an arm around her. "And you said you were too weak for a guild like this"

"SHE SAID SHE WAS TOO WEAK!" everyone cried out.

Eve blushed. Then mira returned with the stamp.

"Ok eve what color do you want and where do you want it?"

"Ooh! I want that deep purple and in my palm please!"

Mira pressed the stamp into the purple ink and pressed the stamp onto eve's palm.

"There you go! Okay you turn Bliss! What color and where do you want it?"

"Umm, that dark blue and on my back."

"Okay!" mira once more pressed the stamp into the blue ink and onto the purple cat's back. "There! Now you two are fairy tail mages!"

"Thank you so much!" eve's eyes started to water. "Finally after 6 years psyenya's request has been granted!"

"Aww don't cry!" Bliss said

"Well it's getting dark, why don't everyone go home for the night?"

"You got it erza!" with that one sentence everyone in the guild started heading out the door. But bliss and eve stayed in the guild, sad and confused. Natsu noticed their behavior.

"What's wrong eve?"

"Where-where am I supposed to go?" she started to cry.

"Don't cry! Please don't cry" he frantically started wiping the tears. "You can come stay with me and happy! Come on let's go!"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course! Now let's go!"

At all that happened today. Eve just crashed on the floor and started crying. Crying happy, sad, confused and shocked tears all at the same time.

"Aww stop crying please! Do you want me to carry you home?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and her eyes puffy and red, and weakly nodded. With that he helped her up and she got on his back and started wiping her tears accidently on his scarf. As he walked home with happy and bliss behind, eve started to sleep. When he accidently tripped and almost fell. She stirred.

"Are we almost home?" she asked groggily.

 _So cute! Wait! I just met her! How can I already be in love. Oh well!_

"Yeah we're almost home."

When they got to his house she had finally fully awoken. He set her gently down and turned towards her.

"Bathroom is that way, you can use my clothes if you want"

And with that she pulled him to a loving embrace. "Thank you natsu."

He returned the embrace and said "anything for you."

After she showered she got changed into a large sweatshirt that covered everything, but just in case she slipped on her shorts.

Natsu was already in bed when she got out of the shower. But she noticed a shadowy figure in the hallway. She screamed.

Natsu immediantly got up and ran to eve's need.

"Relax it's just me!" gray said. "I heard that natsu was taking you home and wanted to make sure that he didn't rape you or some shit like that. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Eve got so scared about gray being zeref that she was on the floor like a puddle crying on the floor.

"Good job stripper! You just scared eve to thinking she wasn't safe. She probably thought you were zeref."

"He's coming for me" eve mumbled.

"What did you say?" natsu said sweetly.

"I said he's coming for me! I'm not safe! Nowhere is safe! I mine as well die in order to save myself from this nightmare!"

With that she stood up with a lifeless expression then lifted her hand filled with what looked like psychic fire she then quickly tried to jab herself in the heart with the flame.

"NO EVE STOP!" both gray and natsu yelled as natus tried to consume her psychic plame while gray tried to tackle her. Natsu consumed the flame first. Then gray pushed her to the ground.

"What did we say! We will protect you! We are gonna be safe at fairytail!" gray yelled while helping her up.

"You must never do that again. We'll protect you. I will protect you. Just trust us ok." natsu's voice was a ton sweeter than gray's.

"Im gonna get erza here too. She needs people here with her tonight and erza would be mad if we don't include her"

Gray and natsu shivered at the thought of an angry erza.

"Very well. Go get her."

Gray ran out of the house.

"Natsu then turned to eve. "Why did you do that? Why did you even think of the idea of suicide! I care about you! So don't you dare even think about suicide!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry… i'm sorry… i couldn't help it. It's an easy escape from my problems and you guys just met me so i didn't think i would matter really…"

Of course it would matter! I care about you eve! And think of bliss! How would he feel if you just died then and there. Speaking of which… where is he?"

Eve then whistled the loud once more and bliss appeared in front of her.

"Where did you go?"

"With gray to get erza. They are returning as we speak there will be coming in a few moments. Oh and wendy decided to join too."

"Oh ok!"

"Listen eve," tears filled bliss' eyes "for me, don't kill yourself. I spent 6 years thinkin you were dead."

"I'm sorry bliss! I'm sorry natsu! I won't do it again!"

Then the door burst open and an angry erza came in and ran to eve. She picked her by her arms. "The hell were you thinking! We just met you and told you you were safe and then a moment later you try to kill yourself!"

Then eve closed her eyes and using her psychic power pushed erza away from her in a firm shove and she fell on the ground. Eve gently descended towards the carpet. Eve then realized what she did and lifted her up with psychic. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking! About shoving you away. I knew what i was doing when trying to kill myself. Please forgive me for both events!"

"It's fine eve. Please don't do it again. EVER! now let's try and get some sleep."

"Aye" happy agreed.

Eve walked towards the bed and so did natsu. Erza the picked natsu up and whisper/ snarled "try anything and you'll be dead"

Natsu gulped and nodded. Then headed towards the bed. Gray slept on the couch, erza and wendy slept on the hammock.

Eve got really cold and shivered. Everyone was dead asleep except natsu and eve. Natsu rolled to eve and whispered "cold?"

Eve nodded and natsu wrapped and armher waist and raised his body temp. Eventually the both drifted to sleep.

 **I hope you like chapter 3! I explained a ton of things in this chapter! I need review please because I am stupid and am running out of ideas!**

 **I love you all!**


	4. rose

When morning rolled around everyone was still asleep except one, Erza. Erza always woke up early, so this wasn't a surprise. She looked around the room and her eyes fixed on the bed where natsu and eve were cuddling. Erza then grabbed natsu by the back of his neck.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING EVE!" erza screamed.

Natsu woke as soon erza picked him up.

"Let me go erza!"

as soon as he said that he regretted that. About 100 sharp knives surrounded him. At this moment everyone was awake. But before anyone could react to erza's attack on natsu, a bluish purple aura appeared around all the knives and then all of the knives turned towards erza. At this moment everyone turned to eve, who had a serious expression on her face.

"Threatening people with your power is extremely rude erza, no matter the circumstance. Now please. Drop natsu."

Everyone gaped at eve's bravery to call out erza's threatening behavior, but erza dropped natsu and the knives disappeared.

"Natsu was being very kind last night erza. I was cold so he warmed my up" eve blushed and so did natsu. "So before you jump to conclusions, please hear their story"

"You have plenty of wisdom eve. Thank you for reasoning with my foolish behavior. Forgive me eve, natsu."

"It's fine! I'm used to it" natsu turned to eve. "You got some courage! First threatening her with your power, then talking back to her!"

Eve then felt nervous and scared. "i-I just was s-standing up for my friend. I-i always do that. I thought it was no b-big deal" tears filled her eyes "i'm sorry I didn't mean any harm. I will except my fate and you can kill me if you choose"

"WOAH woah! You said anything about killing people!" gray yelled.

"Stop crying please. I was just kidding. Erza is just so powerful and intimidating and I was surprised that you would stand up to her. Please, don't cry." natsu tried to calm her down. But nothing worked.

"What do we do! She's turning into a puddle!" wendy exclaimed.

Bliss smirked. "I know what to do…"

Bliss walked to eve and went behind her then she stretched her arms and started to tickle eve's sides. This immediately reacted in eve screaming and laughing. Bliss didn't stop though. I was when eve had to use her psychic power to push bliss away was when it stopped.

"Ok.. ok" she huffed "I feel better now! I'm sorry I overreacted and started crying. It's gonna be like that for a while though."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Everything is gonna be ok now"

Eve jumped and used her power to push natsu away. She ran out of the room with tears flowing down her face. That touch was to much for her. It reminded her of her life merely a day ago. Once out the door with everyone chasing after her she activated her wings and flew away.

"HAPPY, BLISS! GO!" natsu screamed.

The 2 exceeds activated her wings and flew after the shocked dragon slayer.

"Great job fire brain! You scared the living fucking daylights out of the poor girl." gray yelled

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to tell that everything gonna be ok!"

"I know natsu. But eve was raped 8 to 9 times a day in her past life. She's making a big step trusting men in general or even being in their presence. She slept on the same bad as you god damn-it! But that little touch you gave must have truly reminded her of her past. I'm not mad at you. Just letting you know to be careful" erza calmly stated.

"Wow! I think eve's wisdom is contagious!" wendy joked.

 **With eve**

 _He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it._ Trailed through my brain over and over. _He didn't know how I would react. I just need some time alone. But wait! I can't be alone! I could be caught by zeref! Ok I've calmed down I think i'm ready to go back._

"Eve! Natsu didn't mean it! Please come back!" happy cried.

"Eve, I understand why your upset, but natsu didn't know what know what he was thinkin. He feels bad about what happened. Please come back."

"Of course you guys! I was going back anyways."

She gracefully flew down to where happy and bliss were leading her too. Everyone on the ground was shocked at the dragon slayer's beauty and grace while flying. Natsu was the most shocked though.

"Eve! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! The exact opposite! Please forgive me!"

"Of course I forgive you natsu! It just shocked me! That's all! I'm sorry for overreacting… again."

"You haven't once overreacted eve, understand that. You were locked in a chamber for six years of your life. Less than 24 hours ago you escaped! You are adjusting to social interactions especially to males. And out of all that you even slept beside a male! You are doing amazing! Understand that!" wendy stated.

"Damn! Eve's wisdom is seriously contagious!" gray stated.

Eve smiled and blushed "ok let's get to the guild!"

"Aye!"

And with that they all ran to the guild. Well i guess most of them ran, eve, bliss and happy flew. When they got to the guild, they were greeted by friendly faces of her new guildmates. Eve walked to the bar.

"Good morning eve! I heard what happened last night." mira's face turned serious. "For fairytail, don't kill yourself. Now what can I get for you? On the house?"

"On the house? I'm confused."

"Oh that means my treat! It's completely free!"

"Free? Nah I don't deserve food! I have lived my whole life without it anyways"

The whole guild heard her last sentence. Natsu was the first to speak up. "What does that mean?"

"My body, instead of eating, consumes my magic energy instead. I'm actually critically low on energy."

"If that's your power on critical power, what your power when you're full of magic energy?" natsu yells

Mira walks in with a tray full of food. "There's only one way to find out! Eat."

"Jealous!" natsu and happy both yell.

Eve turns around, with a mouth full of food, swallows then breathes all fire around him. Natsu doesn't wait a moment before devouring the flame.

"This is the best fire I've ever tasted!"

"It's infused with all the magic energy you'll ever want!" eve said with a mouth full of food once more.

" that's why eve is the perfect support as well as a fighter. All of her raw materials are infused with magic energy. She can also transfer magic energy through touch! So she's a great support to everyone!" bliss calls out.

Eve finishes her food, which mira put infuses with magic energy.

"I-I don't remember the last time i've had this much magic energy before."

Natsu walked up to her "OK let's fight now! It's a totally fair fight!"

"I guess it's okay! But i won't be going easy on you!"

"Do it outside!" makarov calls from his office.

"Yes master!" everyone says at once.

Everyone floods out to see this fight between their strongest dragon slayer natsu and the mysterious psychic dragon slayer eve.

"Alright the only rule for eve is no dragons wrath!" erza says

"Seems fair!"

"Fight is over when one opponent is unable to fight. Ready go!"

Immediately a purple psychic ball envelops eve and a moment later dragon's force is used on eve. NAtsu is dumbfounded by the ease that eve uses at such a difficult spell. Even igneel said it was hard! Eve uses this moment to her advantage.

"Psychic dragon roar!"

purple white swirls appear and head steaight for natsu. He tries to dodge, but the roar is so large that he gets attacked anyways. When the debris clear out natsu is damaged but still able to fight.

"Fire dragon roar!"

"Natsu that isn't a good idea!" happy yells but natsu doesn't hear him. The fiery roar spirals towards eve and she doesn't move. She just eats it.

"Oh yeah! Fire doesn't affect you. Oh no!"

Eve flies into the air and uses a psychic explosion on the ground. This knocks natsu off the ground and then eve uses a psychic dragon wing attack on him. Natsu's body slams into the ground and is rendered unconscious.

"Fight over! Eve wins!"

Eve descends towards the ground and natsu. Once on the ground she deactivates dragon force she runs towards natsu and kissed him. This kiss was actually an ancient spell called healing kiss. This spell had that power to life people from comas, and to fully heal them of all damages. Eve broke the kiss and blushed. Not a moment later natsu sprung up.

"I lost didn't I? Damn! You're too powerful!"

Eve blushed a brighter red. "You don't remember me healing you do you?"

"No what did you do?"

"She kissed you natsu! She used a healing spell called healing kiss!" mira exploded.

"Oh did she now?"

Natsu then pulled eve into a sweet loving kiss. Eve immediately kissed back. She loved this guy. Natsu broke the kiss and whispered. "Your mine"

 **That's chapter 4! Next chapter will have some spicy stuff! Please review or PM me please!**

 **I love you all so much!**


	5. 1 day

When the sun fell back to the ground, the guild was still as active as ever with drinking, eating and fighting. Eve however, was exhausted and really wanted to sleep, but because she had nowhere else to go then natsu's house or someone else's, so, she waited in the corner of the guild hall till natsu was ready to leave or noticed her. Luckily, it was the latter. After erza separated a serious looking (in erza's eyes) fight between natsu and gray. After that, natsu looked for his cute psychic dragon or crush as you could say until he spotted her in a corner looking dead tired. He walked up to her and she smiled a really cute grin at him, and in return, smiled a grin back.

"Why do you look so sad and lonely in this corner?"

"I'm so tired!"

"Well why didn't you tell me? I would have went home with you!"

"I didn't want to interrupt I guess. And i thought It would be rude if I did. After all you did the least I could do is wait."

"Non-sense! Well do you want to go home?"

"Yes please." then she mumbled "I mean if it's not a big deal. I could wait."

Natsu's sharp hearing heard her though. "It's not a big deal! I'm getting tired as well actually!" he yawned. "I just need to get happy."

"Speaking of which where is bliss?"

"Ugh i dunno. Do your extremely loud whistle thing!"

"Already ahead of you!" she put 2 fingers in her mouth and whistled an extremely loud whistle. But bliss didn't appear. "Uhh… It always works! Wheres bliss?!"

"Calm down let's think this through. Is there any circumstance where she can't appear?"

"Uhh, well, only if she is low on magic energy because our teleportation is used by both of our magic power and the bond of our relationship. So It could be because of 2 reasons, one being low on magic energy and 2 our bond was broken. But I highly doubt it was the latter."

"But why is she low on magic power?"

"I don't know! I just need her back and soon! I don't know what I would have done without her!" she started have a panic attack. Her heart raced and she was sobbing uncontrollably"

"Hey don't cry! We'll find her! I promise! Can you communicate with her or track her down with her scent or with psychic power.

She stopped to think for a moment. "Hey your right! Hold on."

She closed her eyes and it looked like she was focusing on something. Which was probably the case. Then still without opening her eyes she ran up the stairs with natsu following. She turned and opened a storage closest which was rarely used. Then eve opened her eyes. They found no bliss but her scent was strong in this room. She and natsu sniffed around until she opened a storage box and they was bliss with a note:

 _Listen bitch, I will take revenge on you for taking my natsu! This is your warning._

She gasped and natsu ran over to her. She hid the note in her back pocket. Natsu noticed. As she bent over to pick up the beaten and bruised bliss, natsu reached into her pocket and retrieved the note. Eve immediately turned around and slapped him. Hard. maybe too hard. He flew across the room and fell on a storage crate, crushing it. _Oh well, his fault for touching my ass_ she thought. She used her psychic power to grab the note from him.

"Hey what the hell!"

"I should be saying that to you! You are the one grabbing my ass!"

"You're the one hiding notes from me!"

"I'm sorry… I don't want you to see it."

"Why not?"

"You can't see it"

"I said why not." He rose to his feet and grabbed the note from her, opened it and read it before she could react or even take it back. He gasped.

"Who would do this?" his voice engulfed in rage. His whole frame shook with anger.

"Do you recognize the scent? I just realized there is 2 scents in here. One is bliss but I don't know the other." she whimpered.

He stopped shaking and sniffed. Then froze.

"No… i couldn't be…"

"What do you know who?"

"Yeah… Why would she do this?"

"Who did it natsu!"

"Lisanna…"

"Who's she?"

"My childhood best friend."

He ran out of the room and eve followed behind. He ran to ledge of the hall and yelled "LISANNA!"

Mira looked up to him and early said "she-she went home. Why?"

"I need her now!"

"Well, she's my sister and I'm not gonna let you see her until you tell me why!"

He then turned to eve and motioned her to follow. He and eve walked down the stairs with the beaten bliss cradled in her arms. He walked up to mira and snarled. "She did this" and shoved the note in her face.

Her face turned sad and scared. "She- lisanna wouldn't have done this!"

Natsu called to wendy and gajeel to come. They both smelled the paper and bliss.

"Yep that has her scent all over it" gajeel gruffs.

"Sorry mira-chan, that's lisanna. It's even her handwriting." wendy says "But let me take bliss to the infirmary to heal her."

"Ok…"

Eve follows wendy upstairs to the infirmary to heal bliss.

 **With wendy**

When they reach the infirmary wendy opens the door for her and bliss. Se sets bliss down on the bed.

"Well this feels familiar doesn't it?" eve chuckles

Wendy giggles as well "it does! I didn't even realize!"

Wendy doesn't spare a moment healing all of bliss' cuts and scratches.

"This had to be done in her tiger ode if that's what you call it"

"I'm confused why she would have done it."

"Well… i'm not supposed to say anything, but this does is important. Lisanna is madly in love with natsu ever since they were little kids. They would play husband and wife when they were little."

"Did natsu like her back?"

"No, he always thought of each other as best friends and nothing else. Usually it wasn't a big deal. We just thought it was a crush. But when lisanna returned for disappearing for 2 years"

"I'm sorry what?!"  
"Oh! Sorry! Long story short, elfman, her brother, used his full body take-over and turned into this like 50 foot tall beast and lost control. Lisanna tried to talk some sense into him but he hit her away. everyone thought she died, but she teleported into another dimension! Eventually she returned. Again long story short. Anyways, when she returned, a few days after she confessed her love to natsu. Natsu told her in a very nice way that she thought of her as a best friend and wasn't interested in having a love relationship with her everyone was impressed with the way natsu took the situation. Lisanna however, wasn't. She left in a rampage and didn't return until about a month ago. She seemed to be back to normal except she avoided natsu at all costs, but she later told mira that she wasn't mad at natsu anymore, she just thought it would be awkward around him after what happened. Which is reasonable. But i assume after he kissed you, she realized that you were the love of his life and decided to get revenge. Well, that's just my theory."

"I see."

"Well i'm finished with healing bliss, she is just sleeping now."

"Thank you wendy…"

"Well, we should see the others now. I assume natsu is still here because you two life together for now."

 **With natsu**

"I don't understand! Why would she make everything everything so obvious! She was probably framed!"

"All the signs point to her mira. She has liked me since we were little kids. She got jealous when I found someone I really did like, so she took revenge. I'm sorry mira, but that's they way it is."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I will go tell master what happened."

"Thanks. I understand that this isn't easy for you."

"It's ok… i'll manage."

"Hey fire head! I need to talk to ya." gajeel whispered yelled.

"What is it tin can!"

"Come out here for a sec."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

They walked out the guild door to a dark alleyway.

"Ya know that tomorrow is m-day?" gajeel said

"No what's that?"

"They day where dragon mate! And so do dragon slayers. Our senses because even stronger than ever! You need to get out of here and so do I. just for tomorrow. Because you found someone that appeals to you and so did I."

"Why? If we found them then why don't we claim them?"

"Because we lose control! You would probably hurt eve!"

"Well what about wendy and eve?"

"Wendy is to young and eve will just be a bit horny."

"Ok fine! Where are you going?"

"To the mountains. And so will you."

"Ok I'll have to tell eve i'll be leaving and erza and gray will watch her."

"I don't care! Just get out of here before midnight!"

"What time is it now?""

"Just after 8"

"Natsu…" eve called from a distance. "Wendy lied! He did go home! Well, what do i do now"

natsu heard and smelled her tears.

"I gotta go" he whispered. Then ran to eve.

"I'm sorry! I was taking a stroll. Let's go home." we wiped away her tears and called for happy. Happy ran to him. And saw bliss in her arms.

"Do you want me to carry bliss home?" happy asked.

"Sure. thanks happy." she handed him bliss.

While they walked home a thought popped into her head.

"So.. natsu,"

"Yeah"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we in a relationship? I understand if you don't want to after the lisanna thing, but-"

"No it's not that. But as dragon slayers, we can't be in a relationship until after we become-"

"Mates. Oh yeah I forgot. When's m-day?'

"You know about M-day?"

"Yeah, I'm a dragon slayer too."

"It's tomorrow."

She gasped. "Then we become mates tomorrow then!"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe. That's why i'm leaving after i drop you off at home and erza and gray will stay with you instead."

"Why not?!"

"Because… god this is way more awkward than it was with gajeel. As male dragon slayers, our senses increase drastically, especially our sense of smell, in order to find our mate. And if we find a scent or a person we attract to, we lose control trying to claim that said person. I'm i'm afraid that I will lose control if I try to claim you. And I don't want to hurt you."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you"  
"You don't trust me?"

"No it's not that. It's not that I don't trust you, it just that you don't exactly have any self control tomorrow because you are a female dragon slayer. So for me, stay here with erza and gray."

"Fine…"

"Thanks" he kissed her forehead.

They reached his house and gray and erza were already there.

"Thanks for doing this guys. I need to go now though. Bye!" and he ran off.

They turn towards eve and she has tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" gray says.

"He doesn't trust me!" she wails.

"It's ok! He'll be back in 2 days. This is for your safety you know."

"Screw my safety…" she mumbled and stomped into the house.

She grabs bliss from happy and goes into his bedroom. She lays down on the bed a drifts to sleep.

"Psst! Eve!" a voice whispers.

"Huh…" she noticed a figure that isn't gray nor erza in front of her. She screams before a hand clamps down on her mouth.

"Calm down! It's me levy! We haven't really met, but I need to talk to you outside the house"

"That's fine I guess. But-but… how do I know that I can trust you?"

"This is about natsu and gajeel…"

Her ears perked up. "What about them."

"We've got to outside first."

"But why?"

"So we don't wake the others."

"Fair enough." she got up and followed levy blindingly out the house.

"So what is it about natsu and gajeel?"

"So gajeel didn't want to tell my about this in person so he wrote me a note about what's going on. He told me that they went away for the day because today is m-day."

"Knew that. Why did he write you the note?"

"Because he told me that i was supposed to be his mate. And I just thought because after the battle when you guys genuinely kissed i thought that you were supposed to be his mate."

"Yeah. you are right about that."

"Oh good! I thought I got the wrong person."

"So… why did you come here? Do you know where they are"

"Actually yes."

"Really?!"

"Yeah he told me to not go after him though."

"Where is he?"

"He only said the mountains. But i thought because you're a dragon slayer, you could use your keen sense of smell and go after them with me."

"I don't know… they said that it would be dangerous to go after them."

"Wait why?"

"Because their supposed to be mate's scent is extremely strong to males. And they could lose control and hurt us"

"Well…" she paused to think "if it's a risk I gotta take to be with him, then so be it!"

"Suits me."

"Ok let's go!"

Eve sniffed the air and ran off. Levy followed behind. Eventually after a few hours, they got to the same mountains as gajeel and natsu. Immediately when they stepped foot on the mountain, Natsu and gajeel smelled their scent in the air.

"God dammit." gajeel said.

"How did they know?!" natsu said

"Well i left levy a note about what's going on and told her I would be in the mountains for a day. I didn't tell which mountain!"

"Then I assume levy went to eve and eve tracked us down with my or your scent! Damn it!"

"I don't know if my self control can handle this."

"Me neither she just smells so good…"

natsu stood up and started walking towards the source of the delicious scent. A muscular arm grabbed his wrists.

"We have to leave here now! We'll hurt them if…" he couldn't even finish his sentence as his self control melted in a puddle and he ran towards the scent and behind him, was natsu.

Eve's keen vision saw natsu and gajeel long before levy could.

"Bingo! The guests have arrived."

"There here! Where, I can't see them" levy looked in the direction eve was looking.

"You'll see them in a bit. Well we should split up now. Good luck!" eve started to walk away.

Soon after eve moved away levy did the same, moving in the opposite direction. A few moments later, gajeel and natsu come into view. Gajeel ran towards levy and natsu ran towards eve.

"NATSU! I'm sorry!"

Natsu stopped in front of her.

"I told you to stay away!" he snarled. Trying not to inhale.

"I'm sorry! But I want to be with you. And I will do whatever it takes to be with you!"

"But I might hurt you" he said still still holding his breath

"I doesn't matter. I love you."

"You know that when I mark you, it means I be with you for life."

"Yes I do! And when I mark you it will be for life as well." and then he had to inhale. He took in her luscious scent. She smelled heavily of lavender and a hint of rose.

Natsu then picked her and slung her over his shoulder. He walked towards the cave he packed his stuff in. his last bit of self control evaporated when he reach the cave. He threw on the ground and she whimpered in mild pain. He didn't hear though. He was to focused on claiming his mate. He started with kissing her. She didn't fight with him. She liked this part. His tongue explored her mouth and hers did the same. Eventually his mouth trailed down her jawline and down her neck. He sucked hard and she knew it would leave a mark later. But not anything makeup couldn't cover. He lit his hand on fire and burned off her top. She squealed in surprise as her bra was exposed. He teased her at first. Juggling her decent size boobs in his hand. Then he grew impatient and burned it off as well. Once more she squealed. He didn't spare a moment licking her newly exposed boobs. He sucked on her right mound while fondling her left. She moaned. All her life, she was raped and this was a touched that was normal for her, but this time, she was truly aroused. She wasn't the only that was aroused though. She felt something poking on her lower thigh. Natsu switched sides. This time, he sucked on her left boob while fondling her right. She once more, moaned. She arched her back in arousal. While his mouth was still on her tits, his hands slid down her waist, trailed down to her ass and her burned off her panties and shorts. He released her mound with a satisfying pop. he moved down to her pussy. He licked her clit. This resulted in a squeal and a moan. This satisfied him. He kept licking her clit until she reached her climax.

"NATSU!" she screamed.

He released her clit from the torture of his tongue. And he removed his clothes. Eve eyes popped open of how big he was.

"You taste almost as good as you smell, eve. Maybe even better."

His head was barely touching her entrance. Then with one forceful shoved it was all in there. He moaned in pleasure. She was tight. He thrust in and out with all of his power. After several more of these he was ready to release. Eve was shaking so hard from her orgasm. She was unresponsive. So he released his seed and bit down on her between her neck and shoulder hard. She screamed in pain. Snapped back to reality. Suddenly she realized that she needed to bite him to finish. She bite down on his wrist with the same force as him but he only gruffed. Natsu's self control come back to him as they lay down on the floor beside his new mate.

"Why did you come? I told you to stay with gray and erza." he whispered.

"Levy woke me up at night and we decided to come after you. I want you, natsu"

"Listen, now that were mates, we are bounded for life! I will protect with my life."

"I love you natsu"

"I love you more"

Just before they drift off to sleep, natsu realized something.

"Wait, I got a question."

"Fire away."

"Why did we bite each other."

"Oh, our bite was filled with our element's magic energy. Tomorrow, these bites will turn into something cool. If I remember properly. The one on me will be a mark of a flame. That's gold and orange. The one on you will be a star that purple and blue. as a dragon, the male has to protect his mate at all costs so if i'm in pain or in distress, your mark will ache. If i die or are in critical condition it will turn gray and sting really bad. But if your mate is near it will grow bigger and turn vibrant in color. If your mate touches your mark a tingly sensation will happen and it will feel nice."

"You know your stuff"

"Psyenya taught me well." and they both drifted to sleep.

 **With erza and gray.**

When everyone wakes up the next morning. Eve is still asleep in her room. Bliss goes in to wake her. She run back out only a moment later.

"GUYS EVE IS GONE!"

"Uh oh" they all say.

"She must have went to go find natsu." gray says.

"So what does this mean?" happy says.

"This means there… THEIR MATES!" bliss screams.

 **Thanks you all for reading a got the idea of the marks for the mates because of the story "Dragon's Claim" by the author Vashsan13. Thanks you all for reading! I love you all!**


	6. fresh mates

As morning rolled around, the 2 dragon slayers and new mates woke. Eve felt sore but it wasn't bad. Just uncomfortable. Natsu looked at her a gasped. In his eyes, he saw swollen lips, and bruises in the breast, thigh, waist and arms.

"Eve, i'm so sorry."

"Why what's wrong."

"Look at yourself."

She looked down. What she saw made her happy.

"Why in the world are you smiling? Is this funny to you? Do you think me hurting you is a joke?"

"No… i'm sorry" she started to tear up at natsu harsh words. "I-i just was thinking that in the camp, this was what i looked like the day after when people were nice to me. Which wasn't very often."

Natsu's anger melted off. How could he be mad at a broken person like her. And she is his mate after all.

"Hey don't cry. I'm sorry i was so harsh. I was more mad at myself for losing control like that." he cupped her cheek. "It will never be like that." and with that he kissed her.

Then after he gasped. On her neck was a beautiful fire tattoo that was basically glowing.

"You were right! It is a fire tattoo after all!"

She giggled. That sound was music to natsu's ears.

"Look at your wrist."

And he did. There was a beautiful star. The color looked like a beautiful galaxy that was mostly blue and purple but had a bit of green and pink too.

"Watch this" eve said.

She bend down and kissed the mark. When that happened he felt this tingling sensation up his arm and around his body. He shivered with pleasure. She giggled. Then, he kissed her mark. Chills went up and down her spine in a frenzy. She giggled once more. Then looked at her naked body and cringed.

"Um.. may I have some clothes. You uh… burned mine."

"I brought an extra sweatshirt. That's all. I'm so sorry"

"That's fine! I like your sweatshirts anyway!"

Natsu tossed her the sweatshirt and while she was putting it on, he was putting on his clothes.

"So do you know the way back?" eve asks. "Cause I got no idea."

"Nope! But I got an idea! I'll follow your scent the way you came!"

"That's smart."

"I know!"

After the few hours of them walking back to town. They chatted about eve's life back at the camp and more about zeref.

"Why didn't you kill him? If he's a psychic wizard one hit from you would've killed him"

"No… you see, he's actually a black wizard that knows how to use psychic magic. So he doesn't have that problem like other psychic wizards. Trust me, i've tried."

'The next time I see him i'll kick his ass!"

"You can't"

"Why not?! You can't expect me to just watch you get taken away by that monster. I'm your mate, i protect you."

"No it's not that. Because he can use psychic power, he still has some of the attributes of a psychic wizard, which is being able to absorb all other attacks besides psychic. Just because it doesn't kill him when I attack him doesn't mean he's not affected by my attacks. I'm the only one who is capable of killing him. So if he does come back, you have to hide with the others while i handle the situation."

"And watch you die? No way!"

"Don't think of me dying. Think of it as a fight till the end."

"But-"

"No buts that's the way it is."

"Eve…"

"That's the way it is!" tears filled her eyes and poured over. "I have been selfish to let people into my life! I've pulled you in this situation! This is the world's way of paying me back! I deserve that. And if I do die, you won't have to worry about me."

"That's not how it works"

They finally got back to his house which i guess is now their house.

"Eve! Guys eve's back!" bliss screams

They all run outside to see if what the exceed is saying is true. Bliss crushes herself into eve's chest.

"Don't ever run off alone ever again!"

"But i didn't go alone…"

"Who went with you?" erza asks

"Levy! She wanted to see gajeel."

"Oh… so are you guys… ya know mates?" gray asks

"Hehe… yeah." natsu says

"Ooooh! Where's your cool marks!" bliss squeals.

"What?!" erza and gray both say.

"You see when a dragon slayer mates, they mark each other to show others that she is taken. These marks form into cool tattoos that feel and change color based on a person emotion or the range of their mate! When their mate is happy or close to their soulmate, it will glow a bit and the colors will become more saturated. when their mate is in danger, their marks will become gray and shrink a bit. When their mate gets injured or dies, the mark turns black. The more danger their mate is in, the darker the black will become. Oh and it will sting as well."

"Wow bliss I forgot about a lot of these attributes!"

"Well where are these said marks?" erza chimes in.

"Well mine is on my neck" she lower the sweatshirt.

"Oooh pretty" happy and bliss say.

"And mine is on my wrist" natsu holds his wrist up.

"So what happens to the mark when a do this"

gray grabs eve and twists her arm around. She squeals in shock and pain. Natsu's mark turns a bit darker and fades only the slightest bit to a grayish color but before anyone can see or even react, natsu's protective mode went over-drive he blasted gray with a very painful fire blast. He grabbed eve and pulls her behind him. He snarled angrily at gray.

"Oow the the hell natsu?" gray yells in pain.

"That wasn't very smart." erza says.

To calm natsu down she puts a 2 fingers on his mark. The color faded down back to its original color and natsu calmed down to her touch as well.

"Gray, i understand you were trying to see the color change, but doing that wasn't the right way to do it. Male dragon slayers must protect their mates at all costs. So doing that you trigger pure anger inside him and his protectiveness against me caused him to do that without thinking gray." eve explains.

"I'm sorry eve, natsu."

"Whatever ice princess."

'What did you say to me fire brain!"

"Well i'm going to the guild i don't know about you but i'm starving. And I want to talk to that lisanna girl about handling jealousy" eve stated.

Natsu stopped his battle and turned to lucy and smiled.

"Well then, i'm coming!"

They all walked in comfortable silence to their favorite and only guildhall.

"Hey natsu…" eve started.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can you let me handle the situation with lisanna. I want to just talk with her and figure out her side of the story. I just came to the guild and I don't people to hate me. Also, i don't want people fighting my battles."

"First of all, this isn't just your battle. My name was in the letter too. And secondly, are you asking me to not fight her?"

"Yeah. I am. If you really want to confront her about the situation, use your voice not your fire."

"Your really asking natsu not to fight? That like asking happy to hate fish. Or or… better yet, juvia not to like me! Or even erza becoming not mean and dangerous!" gray cackled.

Eve turned around and glared at him. He stopped laughing immediately and turned frighted. _I really shouldn't annoy her. She might be stronger than erza! And erza's real scary!_ Eve smirked and turned around. Gray sighed in relief only to be thrown into the air by no other than… eve's psychic. He flew at top speeds and landed in into a nearby tree. Hard.

"You seem to forget ice boy," she turned around and smiled a tormenting smile"i'm dangerous too."

He groaned in pain. "Fire brain, your girlfriend is insane."

"You teased her idiot. You kinda deserved it"

They arrived at the guildhall. They all went in.

"Bliss I need you to stay with happy while I go confront lisanna"

"Okay. i was going to ask you that anyways. She's scary."

Bliss flew towards where natsu, wendy, happy and carla were sitting. Eve didn't notice but natsu was shaking with anger because he wanted to show lisanna respect by fighting her. He was using every drop of his self control with not going up to her. But he promised himself if he said anything even remotely rude to her he would come up and talk to her instead. If he landed a single finger on her, she was dead. He more or less promised this to himself because he would have done it anyways.

Eve looked around the room to spot lisanna in a corner reading a book. She walked up to her.

"So did master talk to you?" she asked in a cautiously polite tone.

"Yeah. he said that if I do anything rude like that ever again, then I would be kicked."

"Why did you do it?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've liked natsu forever now and he always friendzoned me. Then you came waltzing in and he falls to your knees and falls in love with you the second you come here."

"Yeah I understand. But you could have talked to me about this instead of hurting my best friend."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Your just saying that so I like you."

"No! That's not true! I just don't want any bad blood with you and learn more about your situation so I can help"

"Whatever. You and natsu are like dragon dating anyways or so i was told."

"Yeah we're mates"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

 _Eve got it under control. It's ok. She's fine. You're overthinking this. She's fine. Don't go over there. She'll get mad at you._ Natsu was quivering so bad right now. Everyone decided to ignore him because if someone tried to talk to him, he would explode.

"Well being mates means were signed to be with each other forever. It's physically impossible for us to break up."

"So what your telling me, is that i'll never get a chance to date him because of a dragon contract!"

"I-i'm sorry… it wasn't my choice really…"

"You're more of a bitch than i thought you were."

then she turned into her tiger form and scratched her face. The scratch was deep and blood was pouring from her face. Before anyone could notice or even react, she kicked eve in the stomach, sending her flying across the guild. Natsu mark was a bit of a dark blackish gray. Rage filled his whole body and fire dragon roared lisanna with all of his power. Immediately she rushed to eve's need.

"Are you ok?" he said with a caring sweet tone, but his voice was still noticeably engulfed in rage.

"Yeah of course."

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No natsu I'm fine"

"Your face and clothes are covered in blood. Stop playing tough and go to the infirmary."

Eve put a hand over cut for a brief moment then removed it. The cut was gone.

"I know healing magic too."

"Oh…"

"It's fine you didn't know. As for these clothes…" a bright purple light flashed around her, then disappeared. When it disappeared, new, not blood-stained clothes, replaced her old ones.

"See, all better."

Then a voice was heard from the master's office. "Lisanna strauss come to my office immediately."

Lisanna couldn't because she was unconscious from natsu's rage.

"Natsu can you please explain what the fuck just happened and why you attacked my sister with such rage and power and why you were shaking while eve was talking to lisanna." elfman shouted.

"Eve and natsu are mates. It's a dragon slayer thing. Dragon slayers mark their mate and that mark is a tattoo if their element, but it's more than a tattoo. The mark changes color depending on the mood, pain or danger their mate is in. male dragons and dragon slayers have to protect their mate at all costs. They do it without thinking. When eve went to go talk to lisanna, natsu's mark on his wrist changed to a light gray which really means, your mate might be in danger. So natsu's first erge would be to go relieve her from the said danger. But eve said to leave talking to lisanna to her and not to come with, in fear of his self control if she said something he didn't approve of. So he sat by us and used all of his self control to not go to eve's need. Hence him quivering. But when lisanna attack eve, he couldn't control anything he was doing. His mark was screaming at him to relieve her from the danger and pain she was in. hence him attacking lisanna with such power."

"Wow gray! You paid attention!" erza said.

"Well i freaking got attacked by this overprotective manic."

"What did lisanna do to make eve and natsu so angry?" elfman asked.

"Well big brother, last night she brutally beat bliss out of rage for natsu falling in love with eve. She left a note that said "listen bitch, i will take revenge for you stealing my natsu" so that's why"

Elfman stomped over to lisanna and shook her until she woke up.

"Huh what happened" then she looked around. "Oh… yeah"

"What the hell lisanna?! You said you were over natsu! Then you beat up a harmless cat out of rage?!"

He picked her up and slung her over his back and ignored her screaming, kicking and punching to put her down. He walked up the stairs and threw he in makarov's office.

Eve kept thinking this was all her fault and started having a panic attack. She stared off into space while her mind was going insane with toxic thoughts. ] without saying another word ran out of the guild hall, tears streaming down her face. She felt so guilty.

"Fuck" natsu mumbled to himself. And ran after eve, calling her name.

 **With natsu**

"Eve! Come back!"

She realized that he was chasing after her so she activated her dragon wings and flew away. Natsu cursed to himself before getting an idea. He ran into one of the alleyways and scaled the building. He jumped from building to building before jumping and grabbing eve in his arms. She screamed from shock and her winged vanished. Natsu landed swiftly on his feet with eve in his arms. She blushed and he placed her down.

"Why did you come after me?" she said angrily.

"The real question is why did you run off?"

"I want to be alone ok?"

"Not gonna happen. I told you that i'm not gonna let you suffer on your own. Tell my all your problems. What's on your mind?"

"Can we at least go home first?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand and they walked towards their home. When they got home he sat her down on the couch next to him.

"Alright, so why did you run away?"  
"I didn't want people to hate me for what just happened, so to avoid it, i ran away."

"Why do you think they would hate you?"

"Because they knew lisanna way before me. I'm just a new person who keeps causing trouble natsu. Everywhere i go, there's controversy! I am so unlucky! The world punishes me by hurting those around me instead of just me! I don't deserve you natsu. I'm just a super unlucky person you took pity to."

"I don't think i'm being affecting by you unluckiness at all. I think i won the lottery when I met you. You are perfect. Understand that. Just because someone doesn't know how to handle jealous doesn't mean that the world is punishing you. Listen eve. I like protecting you. It's exerating. I know you can protect yourself. Trust me. I know. I love you so much and that will never change."

She sighed. "You're right. But i still feel so guilty!"

"Why's that?"

"Because lisanna's going to be kicked out of fairytail now! Everyone knows and loves her, and no one know me. Everyone would prefer her over me anyways."

"I prefer you over anyone else"

"Ok ok! I get it! I'm over reacting again!" she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I ran off. I really needed a moment though. I was having a panic attack and i just-"

"You were having a panic attack?" he asked super concerned.

"Yeah they've having a lot lately"

"How could i have not known! God i'm a sad excuse for a mate."

"Hey don't say that. I don't think there could be a better mate out there. And besides even I know that I hide my panic attacks well. I had too. If I were caught freaking out in my camp i would totally get the overnight treatment. So i learned to hide them. I usually just stare off into space with a slight look of panic and anxiety in my eyes and my thoughts go haywire with toxic thoughts.."

Natsu's face twisted into pain and anger. "They punished you for having emotion?"

"Yeah but it's in the past. I have better things to think about"

"And what's that"

"Our future."

He smiled a big smile.

"I think i'm ready to go back to the guild now."

He smiled once more and took her hand and ran off.

 **At the guild**

"Why has eve been so emotional and acting like she doesn't know how to communicate with people?" juvia asked.

"Well i don't know if i'm allowed to say this, but eve was locked in a sex trafficking camp for 6 years."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my" they all said in a sorrow tone.

Then eve and natsu burst through the door. Well, only natsu burst through the door, eve trailed behind him shyly.

"Ummm... did lisanna already leave?" eve asked nervously

"No she's in makarov's office" mira replied sweetly "why do you need to see her?"

"Yeah why do you need to see her? I don't want you near her ever again."

"Natsu, please stop with over protectiveness, as for lisanna, well, I, uh... Need to apologize to her."

"natsu can't just stop with the over protectiveness, it's a part his duty as your mate. Also Eve, you did nothing wrong. Why do you need to apologize? " erza asks.

"Because you knew her longer! I'm just a random person with bad luck and she's getting punished because of that!"

Natsu and erza were about the protest but makarov's voice was heard from his office.

"Eve in my office immediately please."

She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs with curious eyes following.

"Erza I need you to restrain me now." natsu snarled. "My self control can't handle this."

Erza then pinned natsu on the floor with her strength.

Eve opened the door to makarov's office and looked around briefly. There was a desk with her guild master behind it. There were 2 chairs in front of the desk. One was empty and one has lisanna in it. She took a seat in the empty chair.

"So, eve, how do you feel about lisanna leaving the guild hall"

"I feel guilty! I don't want her go to she would have nowhere to go after this!"

"You don't want me to go?" lisanna asked with a quiet voice.

"Of course not! You seem like a super sweet person. You just have bad jealousy. We all have bad traits though."

"So you wouldn't be mad if lisanna stayed at fairy tail?" makarov asked.

"No i wouldn't. I would be more relieved than anything."

"Then it's settled. Lisanna you will be staying at fairytail, but one more of these cases and you're outta here. Understood."

"Yes master" she turned to eve and hugged her. "Thank you. I'm so sorry."

They both stood up and walked out of the office with grins on their faces. They walked down the stairs next to each other. Erza released natsu from her painful grasp. He immediately ran to eve.

"You can leave now your not welcome here" he growled.

Eve shoved natsu away. He looked at her with confused eyes. Everyone did.

"So first of all, she didn't do anything to me in that room, so don't act like that. Secondly, she's staying at fairy tail. I begged makarov to let her stay. And thirdly, were chill now so please don't be a dick to her."

Everyone looked at eve with shocked faces. Mira was the first to speak. "Thank you eve! So much. After all she did to you."

"She didn't do anything not worth forgiving"

"So you let your guilt get the best of you" gray chuckled.

Eve glared at him once more and used her psychic to lift him in the air.

"Say that again. I dare you"

"I-i'm sorry" he stuttered.

Eve dropped him on the floor.

"You didn't need to do that eve, i could've handled natsu on my own." lisanna giggled.

"I know, but he would listen to me better."

After hours of the usual partying and drink and such, eve was ready to go home. She called bliss and natsu knew because of that notion, she was ready to go home. Right before they left, eve had an idea,

"Hey erza,"

"What is it eve?"

"I challenge you to a fight tomorrow."

Everyone looked at her with terrified faces.

"I will gladly accept your invitation eve, but i'm warning you, i will be using my full power."

"Your funeral" someone called.

"Well erza, I won't be going easy on you either."

Eve turned back around on walked out of the guild with natsu holding her hand and bliss and happy behind them.

"Good night everyone!" she called.

 **That's another chapter done! Yesterday was my birthday btw!**

 **I'm not really that fond of this chapter, but i mean, it's not horrible sooooooo.**

 **I love you all so much!**


	7. shock

Natsu and eve were walking home hand in hand in comfortable silence.

"Are you sure you want to go fight against erza? I mean don't get me wrong, you are powerful, but erza's like really strong."

"Yeah, i'm sure natsu. what element is erza?"

"She's not an element like fire or water, she's more of a type."

"Oh what type is she?"

"She holds requip magic and sword magic"

"Oh so that means that i can-"

"Get hurt. Yes you can get hurt. I will have to have gray hold me down or juvia lock me in a water lock."

She looked at him and cupped his cheek. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

"The only way she'll win is if you are knocked unconscious or vice versa! Understand that! And she isn't an element so she has a high chance of beating you."

"Why don't you have faith in me?" she said in a sadden voice.

"It's not that i don't have faith in you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She stroked his mark. Tingles shot up his body.

"Well, even if I lose, i'll give it my all!"

"You're really testing my self control right now."

"Please… for me?"

He sighed. "fine. Just… promise me you'll be careful."

"Deal!"

"Oh and erza can technically fly, so be aware of that."

"Oh.. ok."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"Hey natsu"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving me that awful day, for accepting me for my flaws, understanding my insecurities, protecting me from the whole world. You truly are a hero. I love you."

"You don't need to thank me." he kissed her hair. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't ever feel guilty about me"

"That's a pretty hard thing to do."

"Letting you fight erza, someone way stronger than me is a hard thing to do"

"You got a point. Deal!"

"Thank you. And I love you way more than you love me"

" is that so?"

They reach their house natsu walked in and lays down on the bed. Bliss and happy lie on the couch. Eve goes to the bathroom to change. She comes out in a white tank top, no bra, and blue panties. She went and laid down next to natsu who wasn't asleep. He looked at her and his eyes almost popped out.

"How can sleep when you look that tempting?"

"Try. and remember that we have guests in the other room."

"We'll just be quiet." natsu said as he groped her ass.

Eve gasped and used a mini psychic explosion. Tears spilled over her eyes. Sex is a touchy subject with her after spending six years have sex 8-9 a day. Natsu groaned in pain as his back hit a wall hard. Happy and bliss rushed in.

"Eve what happened?" bliss cried as she flew to eve.

"Natsu are you okay" happy cried as he flew to natsu.

'Nothing little buddy. I'm fine"

"a misunderstanding. Just go back to sleep."

"Eve are ya kay?" bliss asked sternly.

"No i'm not. But i will be eventually."

 _I fucked up… How could I fuck up so bad. She said no sex and i tried anyways. She is broken. I need to have more self control idiot._

"Are ya sure ya don't want me to stay"

"Bliss, eve said to go, we just need to go back to sleep" happy took bliss' hand and led her back to the couch.

Natsu closed the door behind them and eve jumped at the sound and sunk into a panic attack and her mind filled in poisonous thoughts.

 **Eve's thoughts (this is in a matter of a few seconds. Italic is her normal non-panic attack thoughts.)**

He just closed the door. He's gonna rape you. That's all you're good for anyways. Zeref is gonna take you back too. Just letting you know. _Please stop._ No! You deserve this pain. Natsu is gonna rape you! Well, at least you're good in bed. _Stop thinking these things._ You know what? No! I'm gonna fill your brain with memories of your past life! Remember the first time you were raped? Remember when he broke you're barrier with such force. Yeah he was a strong-man probably competes with strength like his. He had long spiky black hair. I remember it was the single most painful thing ever. And you tried to fight against him but zeref almost killed you then and there. And you got the overnight treatment. Natsu is probably gonna rape you so hard you become unconscious. _No he's not. He's my mate, he would never do that._ What's that sound? _What is that sound?_

 **Normal pov**

Natsu closed the door to give eve and him more privacy when talking about what just happened. Then he turned towards eve we was sitting on the bed, staring at absolutely nothing. She looked scared. Then realization consumed natsu. _She's having a panic attack? What do I do?_ He ran towards her and waved a hand in front of her face. _No reaction. She's definitely having a panic attack. She's drowning in her thoughts right now. She's drowning in toxic horrible thoughts right now. Ow my wrist hurts. My wrist… WHERE MY MARK IS!"_ he flicked his hand up and looked at his mark. It looks like it shrinked a little bit and turned a slight shade of black. he frantically started to try to get her to snap out of her panic attack by shaking her violently and screaming her name. Once more happy and bliss burst through the door.

"What's wrong with eve?" they both say.

"I need your help bliss" he said frantically

"What's wrong with her? She's seems fine to me."

"Fine? FINE! She's having a panic attack and I don't know what to do!" he raised his mark in anger to show her.

"Oh…"

"Well… what do i do?"

"Nothing… she's trapped in her mind. Her senses are erased and she can't see Hear, smell, taste or feel anything. She has to fight this battle on her own."

"You mean. She has to handle big problems on her own? Again?"

"Yes, that's what she gets for developing this issue."

"SHE DIDN'T! If they saw her freak out, she would get beaten! This was a defence mechanism!"

"Well, i'm sorry, whether she caused it or not, there's nothing we can do."

"God i'm such a sad excuse for a mate."

Natsu didn't notice at first but a single tear rolled down her face. Bliss notice though

"She's regaining her senses!"

'How do you know?"

"She's crying!"

"That's not a good thing…"

"Listen fireboy, it's better than being brain dead, trapped in your thought filled with self harm and your only hope is a frail thought she named hope."

"She has self harm?"

"Yes! She also has depression and anxiety as well. Her depression is so bad that whenever something goes wrong she blames it on herself and she has suicidal thoughts"

"How do I not know about these?"

"Her anxiety is ya being just stupid."

"I knew about her anxiety!"

"But her depression trait is wiped clean when she's around you."

"How do you know?"

"I can only sense her emotions because of our close psychic bond. Listen natsu, she hasn't had a single suicidal thought in her mind sense ya showed up. Even in this state, she hasn't thought 'bout dyin'. Ya make her happy. Even I couldn't truly stop her thoughts. She truly loves you."

"Are you guys talking about me?"

"Eve!" natsu ran to the bed. She flinched. "You snapped out of it."

"Well, we will be going to bed now, for the third time!" happy yelled, then walked out of the room with bliss trailing behind and closed the door.

'Please don't rape me…" eve whimpered with tears flowing down her face once more.

"Rape you?! Eve, it's me, natsu. Your mate!"

"I know…"

"So that means i would never do that. I exist to love and protect you. I live to make you happy."

She started to sob "i-i-i'm sorry. My toxic thoughts are taking over. Give me a minute and i will be back to normal."

Natsu sat on the bed and held her in his arms as she sobbed in her chest. Her crying broke him but he knew that she was way more broken than he ever could be.

Eve sniffed. "I feel better now."

"Good. now can you tell me what just happened."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything."

"Well…when i cock-blocked you and you grabbed my ass, That reminded me of my previous life at the camp. Where when I was going to get food, or walking to my next appointment, people would catcall me and grab my ass,or grab me by my hair and force me to suck their dick, but when they finished, i would be late to my next appointment and would get the overnight treatment. So when you innocently groped my ass, all the memories came flooding back. I went into shock, a simpler version of a panic attack which still made me able to speak and use my senses, and used a small psychic explosion on you. When bliss and happy rushed in, i had just enough energy to say i'm fine. She knew i was in shock and knew that I was using all my strength to talk to her. But when they left and you quietly closed the door, it was t-t-too much. I thought you were going to rape me." natsu started to protest, but eve held up her finger to silence him. "I know, i know. I'm your mate i should never think that, but remember, i was already in shock in that moment. Anyways, i thought you were going to rape me, so i went into the worst panic attack i ever had. I was trapped into my horrible toxic thoughts. I was completely out of it. I lost all of my senses. Usually i have a little bit of contact with human world but at that moment i felt so empty, it hurt. Eventually my sane thoughts won and I snapped out of it, and now were here."

Natsu was speechless. When he finally regained his voice he cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

"Listen, i love you, that will never change. I will never hurt you in any way ever. I knew you were the one before we became mates. And i would protect you at all costs even if we weren't mates. The only difference now is i'm forced to. I would never ever do anything to hurt you, even sexually. I was being stupid before and i'm sorry for that."

"I forgive you. I understand your situation. I was my fault anyways for wearing such skimpy clothes, i just thought that if we were together, i could wear comfortable clothes i'll just have to be more carefu-"

"Are you actually blaming this on yourself? It was all my fault! I should have had more self control and-"

"See exactly it's my fault for 2 reasons, one, you should have to have so much self control around me! You should be comfortable around me and-"

"It's not that that i don't feel comfortable around you it's just you are so extraordinarily gorgeous that i have to use self control to not protect you from everyone that walks by you cause i want to protect this beautiful face and personality."

"It's still my fault…" she huffed.

"And why's that?"

"Because i overreact to everything! If i just rolled with it and had sex with you, than none of this would've happened."

"I am speechless. You are saying that because you told me no and i went ahead with it and touched you in a inappropriate manner and you didn't have sex with me after that that you are overreacting!"

"I guess I see your point. I think i'm calm enough to sleep now."

Natsu pulled the covers over her and himself.

"Goodnight eve, i love you."

"I love you more"

"That's cute, you think you love me more."

Then they both drifted to sleep.

The next morning rolled around and the 2 dragon slayers stirred awake. Eve got up first and went into the bathroom to shower. Natsu woke soon after that, so he went to make breakfast the his "family" damn did he like the sound of that. When he finished making breakfast, eve smelled the food and quickly finished her morning routine. She practically ran to the kitchen.

Eve gave natsu a sweet kiss. "You didn't need to make breakfast, there's food at the guild."

"Well you were taking too long in the shower, so i decided to be productive."

"Anyways, it's delicious."

They finished eating and flew to the guild because walking is for losers. Happy helped natsu fly and eve and bliss flew freely. Once they reached the guild hall they rushed in. eve was greated by everyone asking her about the battle with erza. She ignored most and went to the bar and seated herself with lisanna and mira.

"So eve, are you really gonna fight erza?" lisanna asked sweetly.

"Yeah, it's really not a big deal."

"Yes it is! The guild hasn't had something this exciting happen in a long time."

"20 on eve mira" someone eve didn't recognize and handed mira a 20.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, um… well people are making bets on who will win."

"Okay that's kinda unnerving. Who's winning?"

"It's actually an exact tie right now."

"So how are things with you and natsu?" lisanna asked

"There fine, we had something happened last night though."

"Well, what happened?" mira asked.

"Well i had a panic attack."

"That doesn't sound that bad. Does it?"

"Well, when I get a panic attack, my mind goes toxic and all of my senses shut down. Usually, I have just a little of my senses, but just enough that someone can shake me out of it. But this time, everything shut down, i couldn't feel anything. It was really bad. And my mind went insane with my depressing thoughts. It wasn't fun. For either of us."

"Oh. oh my."

Natsu walked up to where we were sitting. "How are the bets?"

"You knew about them too? I feel so dumb!"

"I only know because I once challenged erza to a fight. And I lost so bad. And I saw people throwing their money angrily at other people."

"But what about when we fought?"

"Because you were new they didn't do it. Master strictly prohibited it."

"Why?"

"Well, i don't exactly know, but i think it was because no one knew at the time how strong you were, so if you lost they didn't want people yelling at you to be stronger. "

"To answer your question natsu, it's tied completely."  
"Oh thanks mira. Also a thought, where's levy and gajeel? They should have been back like 2 days ago."

"I think they traveled a bit before heading back, but levy said that they would be back today."

And right on que levy and gajeel walked through the door.

"Hey everyone I'm back!" levy called out.

Eve looked at levy and gajeel. Gajeel made eye contact with her and walked up to her.

"You seem familiar, do i know you from somewhere."

 _He's right, he does look familiar. Wait, no, that's not him right? It is him! The one who took my virginity._

Eve then fainted then and there.

 **That's wrap! I hope you like it chapter 7 i think. (is it chapter 7?) sorry i had to include that cliff hanger but everything will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I love you all so much! bye!**


	8. found you

"Eve, EVE!" natsu shouted. "Dammit gajeel, what did you do to her?"

Then gajeel's memories came flooding back. "I remember now!"

"Remember what?" he snarled.

"I think you would like it better, if you heard it from her."

Natsu was about the protest but mira's sweet voice came from behind him. "Do you want me to take her to the infirmary natsu?"

"No i got it." natsu angrily said.

he picked eve up bridal style and carried her up to the infirmary. He thought of something while heading up the stairs. _If eve were conscious, she would be blushing roses. Damn this is a sad way of keeping your mind of things._ Wendy nor mira followed because all she needed was time in order to wake up.

"Sorry everyone, but the fight against me and eve will have to wait."

A few hours pass and eve still hasn't woken up. No one as checked on her in fear of natsu's wrath. Natsu hasn't been doing well with this as well. He's been waiting impatiently patient. His thoughts about what happened a few hours ago are making him go insane. A knock on the door made him jump, but he would never admit that.

"Come in."

Lisanna quietly opens the door.

"What do you want lisanna"

"How is she doing?"

"Hasn't moved a bit. Besides, why do you care."

"Were friends now."

"Whatever, you can go now."

"Natsu, i would just like to say that i'm sorry. I got really jealous and handled in completely wrong. I know that doesn't make up for what i did to your mate, but still, it's nice to know that i made an effort to try to make things right."

"Actually i super glad you said that lisanna. It obviously doesn't make up for what you did to her, but i appreciate it nonetheless."

"Thank you. And I will be going now." lisanna quietly exited the room.

A few minutes later and eve awoke suddenly from a terrifying nightmare and screamed. Natsu jumped up and ran to her side.

"Thank god you're awake. What happened."

"Was it all just a dream?"  
'What was a dream?"

"Gajeel…"

"I'm afraid that wasn't a dream. Gajeel came up to you and said you look familiar and a second later you fainted. What happened between you two?"

Eve heart started going in a frenzy.

"Gajeel,... he"

"What did he do?"

"Gajeel was the one who took away my virginity."

Natsu's world stopped. A friend he thought he could trust took away his mate's virginity at the camp. Fury consumed him and flames surrounded him as he ran out the room breaking the door down. Everyone turned towards the source of the sound.

"GAJEEL! I NEED GAJEEL!"

"So i'm assuming she is awake and told you. listen , it was when i was a really bad person and i was with phantom lord. I'm sorry natsu…"

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" mira screamed.

Psychic power erupted through the walls as eve jumped from the second floor and punched gajeel with all her strength. It send him flying out of the room and broke through the wall.

"What the hell eve?!" levy exploded.

"That bastard deserved that!" she screamed.

Makarov ran down from his office. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Natsu was going to attack gajeel because he was really angry and he still is now. And eve got to him first and hit him with so much power and he broke through the wall!" levy screamed.

Gajeel walked back through the guild and walked next the levy and put an arm around her. "Calm down levy i'm fine. Don't worry gramps I deserve all of that."

"What did you do to anger these fearsome dragon slayers gajeel?" makarov asked.

"That bastard took away my virginity when i was locked in the camp."

Gasps exploded through the whole guild.

"Gajeel is this true?" levy asks.

"Yes, it is. When i was in phantom lord, all the guys of the guild would go to the camp and we would each randomly choose a girl. I went once and only once and that one time, it was eve. She tried fighting back, but a dark man in the corner beat her with a purple aura, i realize now that it was psychic, she was almost dead when I finished her. I felt disgusted afterwards, so i never went. Even when i was a horrible person back then, i felt evil."

Makarov turned towards eve and natsu. "Once more eve, it's your turn to decide, do you want to kick him out of the guild for his action towards you?"

"Yes" natsu bluntly states.

"No." eve says sternly.

"N-no?! Eve he took away your innocence!"

"I know. I don't need to be reminded. But everyone deserves a second chance. If what he says is true, that he has changed, then i think it's fine for him to stay. I know every time I look at him, i will be reminded of the past, but it's a challenge i can face in order for him to be happy with his mate. Also, this event happened before he joined the guild."

"That is very selfless of you. Well, gajeel, you're staying at fairytail."

Gajeel looked taken back. "Thank you eve. I don't deserve that, but i'm grateful nonetheless."

She smiled sweetly to him. "No problem! And i'm sorry for ya know… punching you through the wall."

"Yeah that fuckin hurt. You pack one hell of a punch little girl."

Natsu took eve by the shoulders and forced her to turn to him. "What the hell?!why did you do that?"

"To be nice. He changed natsu and again, if i did kick him out i would feel guilty. Have some prospective."

He began to shake her violently. Everyone rushed to get eve away from natsu but eve handled the situation. She lifted him in the air with her psychic power.

"I forgave him natsu. I need you to stop and calm down before I let you down."

Natsu took a deep breath. "You know what, you're right. I'm sorry eve, gajeel. I should have some prospective."

Eve smiled at him and let him down.

"Well now that that is taken care of, do you want to have our fight now eve?"

Eve could feel the excitement of her guildmates around her. But natsu would be mad at her if she didn't put herself first in this situation.

"Mrs. erza, i still want to have the fight with you, but not today. Do you think we can have the fight tomorrow instead?"

"Of course eve, that's not a big deal at all"

Later that day, the guild was back to it's usual rowdy self, but it quieted down. Eve was confused when the lights died down as well. But she wasn't confused after the stage lit up and mira was there with a guitar in hand. She began to play and sing and she had a beautiful voice. Once the song was over, everyone erupted into cheers.

"Thank you everyone, would anyone else want to go?"

The guild was silent, but eve felt as if she wanted to go. She stood up. "I want to…" she shyly said.

Everyone looked shocked at their new guildmate.

"Well come on up here, what song will you be singing?"

"I will be making one up as i go."

"Oh… well that's unexpected, do you know any musical instruments?"

"I know piano, psyenya taught me."

Someone pushed a piano to the stage and set up a microphone. Eve slowly walked up to the stage.

"So i'm warning you, i might suck, soooo"

Natsu scoffed, but eve didn't hear it.

She started tuning the piano. It was a beautiful song. Eve cleared her voice and began her melody.

 _Little do you know, how I'm breaking while you fall asleep._

Everyone gasped at the mages beautiful voice. Most would admit it was better than mira's.

 _Little do you know, i'm still haunted by the memories._

 _Little do you know, i'm still trying to pick myself up piece by piece._

 _Little do you know, i need a little more time._

 _Underneath it all i'm still captive by the hole inside._

 _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind._

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight._

 _Little do you know I_

 _Need a little more time._

Eve's voice stopped because she didn't know what else to stay, but the piano linger on with the song. She panicked and didn't know what to say. luckily natsu came to the rescue and sang her song for her. Her single became their duet. (bolded will be natsu's voice)

 **I'll wait.**

 **I'll wait.**

 **I love you like you never felt the pain.**

 **I'll wait.**

 **I promise you don't have to be afraid.**

"Wow fire boy can really sing" gray whispered to erza.

"No kidding. Their really good."

 **I'll wait.**

 **The love is here and here to stay.**

 **So lay your head on me.**

 **Little do you know, i know you're hurting while i'm sound asleep.**

 **Little do you know, all my mistakes are slowly drowning me.**

 **Little do you know, i'm trying to make it better piece by piece.**

 **Little do you know I, I love you 'til the sun dies.**

 _ **Oh wait, just wait, I love you like i've never felt the pain.**_

 _ **Just wait, I love you like i've never been afraid.**_

 _ **Just wait, our love is here and here to stay.**_

 _So lay your head on me._

 **I'll wait,** _i'll wait,_ **i'll wait,** _i'll wait._ _ **I love you like you never felt the pain.**_

 **I'll wait** _i'll wait_ _ **I promise you don't have to be afraid.**_

 _ **I'll wait. The love is here and here to stay.**_

 _ **So lay your head on me.**_

 _ **Lay your head on me**_

 _ **So lay your head on me**_

 **Cause little do you know I, I love you til the sun dies.**

The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping. Eve got up and ran to natsu and jumped into his arms.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her ear.

She started crying happy tears. "Thank you."

Bliss and happy walked towards them.

"I forgot how beautiful your voice is eve! It was the one solution to my insomnia!"

"Wow natsu, i didn't know you could sing!"

Natsu blushed. "Honestly me neither."

"You guys could be famous together!"

"Well natsu is already famous so i would be a nobody standing next to him. "

"That might be true, but i sound horrible compared to you!"

Erza and gray walk over to them.

"Shut up both of ya, you both sounded great." erza said. "How long have you've been singing for?"

"Oh- m-me? I've always sung. It's how a solve, sort out or understand my problems. And one of the only way I can get people understand what i'm going through, i can really get emotion in a song then just telling people my story. The only emotion i can get when just telling my story are my tears. But with a song I can really push the melody for people to feel something and understand something. Oh sorry i'm rambling."

"No that's okay. What was that song about? It was all improved so it was hard to truly grasp the meaning." erza asks.

"Oh, well, that song was about," she blushed. "It was a song to natsu. It was to let him know, that I still hurt, but all i need is you and time."

"I knew that before you even opened your mouth." natsu blushed.

" eve, you sounded so beautiful. It makes me fall more in love with you… wait did i just say that aloud?!"

"Yep" eve replied while blushing a bright red

"HEY THAT'S MY MATE ICE DICK!"

Natsu lunged at gray. Erza and eve both rolled their eyes.

"Do you want to handle the situation?" eve asks.

"They think were both equally as scary so you can."

"Okay!"

Eve then closed her eyes and a purple aura surrounded gray and natsu as they raised into the air. They both looked at the culprit who had an adorable look on her face.

"Stop fighting both of you." she said sweetly.

"Oh yeah and what if we don't?" natsu asked jokingly.

Eve's cute look vanished and turned into an evil grin as she tightened the psychic aura around them. They both coughed and weezed in pain.

"What did I hear, that i wasn't scary or powerful?"

"Ok! We get it! No fighting! Let us go eve! Please!" gray weezed.

She giggled and released the 2.

"Well i'm going home bye guys." gray said as he walked towards the guild doors, but the guild doors swung open and people that the guild didn't recognize ran in.

Eve knew them though she started to sink into a panic attack, but snapped out of it because her guildmates need a conscious eve. She tugged on natsu's scarf.

"Natsu help me, those are the people. They-they found me." she whispered.

He immediately got the urge to go rip those guys heads off but he fought the urge, he needed to ensure eve's safety

"Blend in with the crowd and get to mira and hide behind the bar."

She followed because of her already short size, she walked between people and got to the bar and hid behind it.

"WERE LOOKING FOR EVE ANGEL." one of the guys called.

As soon as he said that, people put the pieces together.

"I'm sorry, who did you say you're looking for?" master makarov said.

"We're looking for eve angel. She has purple hair, she's a psychic wizard, real short, and really beautiful."

Eve quivered in fear under the bar table.

"I'm sorry, sir, we don't have who you're looking for, but she did come in here this morning to get some food and left."

"Oh i see, well then we will be leaving, but i'm warning you, if she is really here, the man of death will find her. And you will all be punished for lying."  
"And if that happens to be the case, then we will defend ourselves."

"So she is here, where?"

"Why in the fuck would we tell you?!" natsu yelled.

"Why do you care so much about her little boy?"

"Because i'm her fucking mate you asshole!"

"Oh, so you're a dragon slayer too?"

"A-and so a-am I!" wendy called.

"As am I" gajeel said.

"Guys it's fine." eve jumped out of the bar. "If it's me they want, it's me that they will get. I will go back the the camp."

"Eve don't do this."

 _Natsu it's okay. Trust me on this one._ Eve said in natsu's mind.

"Welcome back baby, i missed you."

" shut the fuck up." eve said casually.

"Oh, you want to be a bad girl. Then i'll show you what happens to people who disobey."

his hand was about to slap eve hard across the face, but eve caught his hand. She made eye contact with him and smirked then twisted his arm so far, that the heard a snap. He screamed in pain. Then she closed her eyes and lifted all of the people up with psychic power.

"If you don't all want your head ripped from your body in a few seconds, i suggest you leave."

'ok , ok! Fine, we will leave, but we will have to report to the man of death what just happened and where your whereabouts are."

"And i can handle myself." she dropped them on the floor. "Leave now."

They all ran out of the guild. Then she dropped on the floor and started to cry. Natsu ran to her. And wrapped her arms around her.  
"It will be okay. Everything will be okay."

"I will need to hide for who knows how long."

"No you will not, we will have to be cautious about you that's all and when he comes we will-"

"Fight him?" she stood up. "You can't fight him, none of you can. He absorbs any attack besides psychic."

"You mean any element?"

"No! He's way more powerful in defencive power in that sense."

"So you can take him then, you said he's more defensively powerful than you, but your physical power is stronger. Right?"

"I-i think so, but, i'm scared to take him."

"Why's that?"

"One false move and i'm dead! But… if that's the risk in order for me to be safe again… than that's the risk i'll take! I'll fight him!"

"No you will not!" natsu yelled.

"Yes i will natsu, none of you can!"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Have more faith in me, natsu" she whimpered.

"I can't live without you."

"And I won't die. I've come this far, i won't lose to him this time!"

"You promise you'll live?"  
She nodded.

Gray walks up to her.

"I didn't know your last name was angel."

"Yeah me neither." erza said.

"Nor i." natsu said,

"Well, i actually didn't have a last name, that was the last name the camp gave me because i was so beautiful i could be an angel."

"Well that's not as cool as i imagined it." erza said.

"Agreed." gray said.

"Well you can always change it. I don't want anything reminding you of the camp." he turned and glared at gajeel.

Eve noticed what he did. "Stop that, i told you to have some prospective. And I don't want to change my last name."

"Why?" gray asked.

"Because first of all i like it, second of all, i am beautiful like an angel, and third they forgot one important thing about an angel."

"And what's that?" natsu asked.

"Angels are free."

They all nodded in approvement.

"Well i want to go home. Natsu?" eve said.

Natsu grabbed bliss and happy and headed out the door.

Once they hit the woods, a man that fit the description of zeref appeared in front of them.

"Hello eve" he turned to natsu. "I will be taking her from you now." and used his psychic to take eve from natsu's arms.

The last thing eve remembers is everyone screaming their name and gray who was stalking/ following her running towards the guild.

 **Chapter 8 is done! I was going to upload it yesterday but i took a trip to flagstaff yesterday so here it is!**

 **The song i used who little do you know. I was going through my playlist and i fought this song and i thought omfg this is actually perfect.**

 **Tell me what you think by reviewing or pm me.**

 **I love you so much bye!**


	9. psychic storm

Gray ran as fast as he ever thought he could. His feet didn't even touch the ground like at all. Then he looked up and there was bliss carrying him and natsu and happy right behind them. Natsu was freaking out. He couldn't decide if he was more scared, angry or devastated. _Is he going to kill her? What is he going to do to her?_ He decided he was more scared than anything. He was sobbing so hard that he couldn't see straight. Happy was crying as well. He read that dragon slayers die when their mate dies, so if eve dies, natsu won't stick much longer after. Bliss was in horrible shape too. Just a week ago, she was reunited with her long lost best friend, but now she has big chance of dying. Then finally reached the guild which was still filled with people and as rowdy as ever. Everyone turned towards the 4 devastated mages. the guild as gasped at all their broken expressions. Mira ran to the group.

"What's wrong guys? Where's eve?"

Bliss was the first one to speak. "She- she- she- eve was taken! Zeref took er' and she passed out by the pain of zeref's psychic power on er' because he lifted er' with his psychic. She has a super high chance of dying!"

"And-and if eve dies, natsu dies as well! That's the bond of the dragon slayer mates!" happy yells through his sobs.

Natsu looks at his mark. It was black almost pitch black but not quite.

 **With eve**

"Wake up pretty girl." zeref taunts.

Eve eyes blink open.

"Finally you're awake. I thought i killed you. And that wouldn't be good. You still have appointments after all. Oh and don't even think of trying to attack me, because this room has magic blocking… well magic only for you, so other people can use their attacks on you and so can I."

A knock on the door scared eve to death. Zeref opened the door with his psychic

"Welcome sir, i am the man of death. This is the girl you will be having fun with. I have to stay in here because she is a psychic wizard so in order to ensure your safety and satisfied service, you understand?" he nodded. "Good. i will be in the corner anyways so yell to me if she is being difficult. Have fun!"

He walked up to her and started stroking her thighs.

"Hey pretty girl, you ready to have some fun?"

Eve nodded weakly and he began. Eve realized that she still has her mind magic (which means she can communicate with people through her mind) she frantically searched around for the fairytail guild in her mind and eventually found it. She searched and found natsu, bliss and gray.

" _Guys! It's me eve! I am communicating to you through my psychic power. You are talking with natsu, bliss and gray and obviously me, eve"_

" _Eve… EVE you're alive thank god!"_ bliss yells into her mind.

" _Thank goodness you're okay"_ gray says.

" _Eve, you're okay. My mark is blowing up with pain. Are you truly okay?"_

" _No."_

" _why? "_ gray asks

" _I'm kinda being raped right now"_

" _WHAT?! Kill him!"_ natsu screams.

" _I can't"  
_ " _Why the fuck can you not fucking kill him. Take him and zeref and we will run towards the fight!"_ gray says

" _I physically can't! Zeref put a spell that I can't use any physical magic. He doesn't know I can do this AH! Ow that fuckin hurt."_

" _Do you think we can use our magic in there?" gr_ ay asks.

" _Yeah i think so."_

" _Eve, send us your location and we will come and rescue ya."_ bliss says.

" _I'll try"_ she focuses and sends them where they are. " _did you get it?"_

" _Yeah, this place is in the middle of nowhere!"_ gray says _._

" _Yeah i know."_ eve says.

" _Eve, we will rescue you and we will kill zeref and you will be safe again. I love you so much."_ natsu says _._

" _No, you will get me out of here and we will lure zeref to a good fighting area and I will fight him. Understood?"_

" _As long as you're alive and he's dead if fine"_ natsu says.

" _Agreed"_ bliss and gray say.

" _I'm gonna disconnect. Get erza too i could only do 3 people at a time."_

" _I love ya eve"_ was the last thing eve heard from bliss before she disconnected from the mind magic.

"Alright doll, you were a good girl. Thank you."

'B-bye daddy."

"Bye puddin."

The creepy man left and eve realized how sore she was. He was more into beating her while he fucked her. She just had to wait until her rescue saved her. Eventually zeref got bored standing in a corner.

"Hey eve?"

"Y-yeah"

"I'm bored."

"Nothing i can do about that."

"That's not true."

"Well, zeref, what do you want?"

"I told you not to never call me that. You know what, i found out something to cure my boredom."

Zeref shot a powerful psychic blast at her she screamed loudly in agony.

"What is that on your neck?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me. Is that a mate mark? You have a mate now? It's fire. Did you mate with natsu dragneel?"

"How did you know?"

"He is pretty famous you know"

 **With natsu**

"Are you sure this is where the camp is?"

They all nodded in agreement.

Natsu yelled in shock from a sharp pain on his wrist.

"What's wrong" happy asked

"I felt a sharp pain on my wrist. Where my mark is!"

He flicked his arm up to him face and looked at his wrist. Once he saw the black gray color on his mark, flames erupted all around him

"She got hurt again by that monster. We have to hurry." he snarled

They eventually made it to the camp and went to the wall where eve's room is. They put their ears to the wall. Then they heard a sharp scream. They all winced at the sound of true pain. Rage filled natsu and he broke through the wall. He grabbed eve and pulled her behind him. Gray grabbed her and bliss crushed herself to her.

"Well the party has arrived. Eve… is this the mate you've been talking about?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" natsu yells.

"Listen natsu, try and fight me, I dare you. I will win."

"Let's get outta here guys" erza chimed in.

Natsu ran to eve and slung her over his shoulder and he ran. All while blowing fire in eve's face to give her energy for her fight. She sent a location on a map in their heads to a field to have the fight. Zeref was right on their tail shooting psychic at eve. Gray and erza blocked it while they ran. They got to the field and natsu set eve down in the grass. They were way faster than zeref so they had a good 2 minutes of no fighting.

"You guys need to go now" eve said

"No way! We can help you. We can give you magic energy! Let us stay!" natsu yelled.

"First of all erza and gray can't help eve because ya guys are types not elements. So they can't give er' magic energy. Second, natsu, even if ya did stay, if eve got even the little bit injured, you would try to kill whoever hurt er' and that would be zeref. Which if you attack him he will consume your flames making the battle harder for eve." bliss started to cry. "So she has to fight this battle on er' own. S-so we-we must go!"

"But if eve dies, natsu dies as well" happy yells.

"We must have faith in eve. We have to leave or we risk eve getting hurt." erza said.

"Aye sir"

"I don't think I have enough self control for this"

"Natsu, you do. Good luck eve." gray said.

 **With bliss**

"Natsu come on! We must leave or eve could get hurt!" gray said while running.

Natsu was sobbing so bad. "I-I don't want her to die!"

"She won't…. Hopefully. We just have to believe in her. You out of all people should know that."

"I'm her overprotective boyfriend. I'm not supposed to let her into these situations! She shouldn't ever be in a situation where her life could be lost!"

They reach a patch land in the woods and they decide to stop there so if eve has the slight chance of surviving she can find them easily. Natsu sits on a log and he grips the edges so hard the snap in his hands.

"Calm down natsu, please."

"I CAN'T! What if she's already dead? I never would get to see her again ever. If she dies today, would never get to help her recover from her depression, i would never get to see her truly happy."

"Natsu she is not dead." bliss says

"How do you know?"

"Because of your mark silly."

"Oh right. Sorry guys. I'm just-"

"Freakin out. We all are bud." bliss finishes. "We understand."

"But you don't. She put on a tough act in front of us guys. When we ran away i looked back one more time and she looked really was trembling really bad and had terrified tears down her face."

"I know she does. She was always like that."

 **With eve**

When they turned around and ran away, eve started to tremble in fear. She thinks she just found happiness and now i could all crumble in front of her face.

"Well, well, well. I found you."

"Just let me be free zeref! Let me have a life! I don't want that, i never wanted it and never will! Why am i so important?"

"Don't you raise your voice with me young lady. You are important because you are special. You got a backstory of people's dreams. And I've took a liking to you. I want you to be with me instead of that fire dragon freak. I've always wanted to be with you the moment the people said you were a psychic dragon slayer. I needed you to be with me so I-"

"Locked me up for 6 years? Raped me and let other people rape me? Locked me in a cell and taunted me with your power? Yeah that's a great way of showing affection. Besides we can't even be together idiot! I have a mate and I stay loyal to him because I love him!"

"We can change that. I can kill him."

"Then you kill me you idiot!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah and if you want to get to my friends at fairy tail, you will have to go through me first."

"Please, you were always a pushover when it came to fighting. You are a sad excuse for a dragon slayer."

"Is that so? Well i fought you when i nothing to live for. Now i found someone or i guess some people to live for. I hate you zeref with every fibre in my body and If you don't believe that will show how much I despise you"

Purple white aura flashed over eve as she activated dragon force immediately after the aura vanished she used a psychic dragon roar and hit zeref. He grunted in pain. He shot a psychic blast and her and hit her arm as she tried to dodge she screamed in pain. She got up though because she was still able to fight. Hit him with a psychic blast as well and he once more grunted in pain. He walk over to her and grabbed her hair she screamed more out of shock then pain. Then he pulled out a knife.

"You are mine so that means that you don't want nor need this anymore." then he cut off her mark. She screamed in extreme pain and agony. "This means that your line of communication will disconnect and he will think your dead and will hopefully kill himself."

"NOO!"

 **With natsu**

Natsu gripped that log with his life. Then he saw the purple aura of eve's dragon force activation in the distance and he knew zeref found her. He felt soft paws on his shoulder and turned to see bliss standing on his shoulder. Tears running down her face.

"The world is cruel isn't it. I met my best friend 13 years ago. And she disappeared 6 years ago. And a week ago I got er' back. And now a minute ago we left er' on er' deathbed. And now i'm forced to watch er' rapist try to kill er'. What have i done to deserve this damnation?"

Natsu was about to reply but he heard a blood curdling scream come from eve and a sharp pain on his wrist. He snapped the log in half. And fell on the grass. Not a moment later there was another blast but they didn't hear a scream afterwards. So that must mean that it came from eve. But after a few seconds they a scream but there was no blast before. Then they heard eve scream what sounded like a no. natsu's wrist started to burn.

"Ugh guys…" he snarled.

"What is it?"  
"My mark feels like it's on fire! It hurts. It hurts!"

"You baby that's probably way better than what eves feeling hot head."

He started to cry non stop.

"I'm sorry that was insensitive."

"No that's not it gray." bliss pulled up his wrist. "His mark is pitch black."

They all gasped.

"That means… she died." gray stuttered.

"No something else must have happened because i'm still able to read her power and natsu would have died as soon as she died."

"So what do you think happened?" erza asked.

"Wait eve is contacting me and just me."

" _Natsu, NATSU! Are you getting me?"_

" _Yeah. thank god."_

" _He cut off my mark. He pulled out a knife and sliced it off. I'm sorry but my chances of beating him are slim"_

" _He did what?"_

" _He cut off my mark.."_

Natsu erupted in flames.

" _Why?"_

" _Because he want me to be with him and he said in order to do that he had to get rid of my mark, but it will heal back with the skin he cut off"_

" _Okay good."_

" _Listen. Your mark should be pitch black because our connection was lost. Your wrist should be in serious pain. I'm sorry i failed you."_

" _No you didn't fail me. i'll figure something out just stay alive for a bit longer. I love you so much"_

" _I love you too. Bye."_

Then she disconnected.

"What did she say?" happy asked.

"She said she is alive. She also said that he cut off her mark because he wants her to be with him. She also said that her chances in beating him are slim."

They inhaled a sharp breath.

"We need to help her… somehow." gray said.

Bliss was thinking. "Natsu is the only one who can truly help"

"And how the hell can he help and still stay over here because if he goes over there he will try to kill zeref and that will kill all of us?"

"He needs to use dragons wrath on eve." bliss says.

"How do I do that? I don't even know how to use it on me let alone another person!"

"Do ya want to save eve?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, ya gotta try to use dragons wrath on eve"

"Do you remember how to?"

"Nope just gotta turn all of your rage and anger to magic energy and then it just happens."

Then they heard a scream from eve.

That really set him off.

 **With eve**

After she disconnected she looked up to see zeref in her face.

"Another panic attack? Jeez you really are pathetic. I'm only using three fourths of my power. You do put up a decent fight but not for long. You are losing i'm winning."

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

"Why are you so confident in yourself? I already told you i'm not even using my full power. So give up and come back to the camp.

"NEVER."

then she kicked him with all her might. He flew several feet away and landed on the ground pretty roughly. Not a moment later she used a psychic dragon roar. He wouldn't admit this but that put him in serious pain. He got up slowly.

"Now you've done it" and blasted her with his full power.

She screamed the loudest scream ever. She didn't even think she could get up. Then a few seconds later she felt warmth surging through her muscles.

"What the fuck?" zeref yells.

She opened her eyes and saw a trail of warm sunshine yellow sunlight flashing on her. _Dragon's wrath. He did it. He finally learned how to use it. And on another being too. Good job natsu._

"I didn't know natsu knew how to use dragon's wrath. I thought no one knew how to use it." zeref yells

"Well i think your luck ran out." she said while getting up

The warm sunshine vanished but the magic energy within her still remained.

 _Thank you natsu._ She send to his mind

 **With natsu**

"Natsu you did it!" erza yelled.

"Eve has a serious chance now!" bliss yells.

Then they saw a blast for the battle field and a scream followed. Their excitement faded because they thought it was eve, but little did they know, that was zeref. Then they saw a extremely bright purple glow where the battle was. The glow grew brighter and brighter and then the wind started to pick up. Bliss gasped.

"Psychic storm!" she screamed.

"Isn't that eve's-" gray started.

"Yes! That er' dragon's wrath attack! It can destroy the whole world in one blast! Zeref's done for. But it looks like that is at minimal blast. I guess she doesn't want to kill him."

"I'm sorry, did you say that this attack can destroy the whole world" happy asks.

"Yep!"

"And did I hear you say that this is at minimal power?"

"Yep!"

Then they heard the loudest explosion and everyone put their hands to their ears. They looked at the battle field which had a purple fire all around it. It was a beautiful sight. A few moments later they saw eve walking towards then with a what looks like unconscious zeref in her hand dragging him on the floor.

"Who ever said I was gonna die, fuck you."

"EVE!" they all screamed.

Bliss flew over to eve at top speeds and crashed into her chest.

"I always had faith in ya. I was just scared. I love ya"

She was about to reply but natsu crushed into her and picked her up in his arms.

"Thank god you are okay. I was so fuckin worried. I broke a log in half with one hand in fear."

"I would have been done for without your help. Thank you." then she kissed him.

"We should give zeref to the magic counsel so he can pay for his crimes. I will take him." erza said

"No i will. If he dares awake from the coma i put him in from the psychic storm, then you're screwed and we start all over again. I will take him."

"Then we all go." natsu says.

"And i'm sorry did you say that you put him into a coma? Bliss didn't you say that she used a minimal power psychic storm?"

"Yep! When she used the psychic storm in dragon city, that was i little more power than this. Put zeref didn't die either because doesn't hate him as much as we think or he's really strong. I think it's the latter. "

They all nodded in agreement.

"So you weren't kidding when you said she can destroy the whole planet?" natsu asks.

She nodded. "Even saying that is an understatement. She can probably destroy our whole solar system in one blow. She's about 100 times stronger than acnologia if she really puts in effort. She only had a problem with zeref because she was deathly low on magic energy and she was terrified of dying."

"How do you know acnologia?" gray asks.

"Because he was the king of the dragon realm. He was what I thought of as a father. He was a great father but not a good king. He was banished from dragon city was I was 10. He turned to a life of crimes and evil but he used to still visit me for holidays and my birthday."

"Seriously?" erza said.

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Because he almost killed us and destroyed tenrou island! We had our founder mavis vermillion use a spell called fairy sphere which locked us in a coma for 7 years!"

"Oh…' she began to tear up at grays words "i'm sorry my father did that. I wish there was something i could do to make up for that."

"DAMMIT GRAY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVE CRY?!"

"It's okay eve it wasn't your fault. Don't need to make up for anything." erza says

They walk out of the forest and are greeted with none other than the magic counsel.

"Was that a psychic storm we saw for a few miles away?!"

"Yes ma'am." eve whimpers. "I used it on zeref here."

She gasps. "Oh nevermind! I was going to punish you but you captured a creature we wanted for centuries! How and where did you find him."

"Ummm."

Natsu puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay you can tell her."

"Well, I am psychic dragon slayer that got kidnapped by a group of pedophiles when I am 12. I am now 18. They took me to a camp and examined me to see if i knew magic. They found out I was psychic dragon slayer and zeref or as he was called the man of death at the camp. You see he is a black wizard that knows psychic magic. So zeref was my rapist. I was locked in that sex trafficking camp for 6 years and I escaped a week ago. He found me and in order for me to beat him, I used psychic storm to knock him into a coma."

"I see. Well he will pay for his crimes. I'm sorry for what happened to you. Can you tell me the location of the camp please?"

"Umm can i send it to your head please?"

"I guess."

Eve focused really hard and sent the location to her head.

"Oh i see. It's in the middle of nowhere so it would have been really hard to describe the location."

She left with zeref still in him coma in a magic proof cell. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're finally safe. No more being anxious and scared all the time."

"No more raping?" she whimpered.

"No more raping."

After all that happened today she fainted in natsu's arms.

"Oh poor thing she's probably overwhelmed with unknown emotions that she hasn't felt in years."

"Like what" happy asks

"Happiness, relief,hope, " bliss replies

"That was one of the saddest thing someone could ever say." gray says.

 **A few hours later**

Eve's eyes blink open in a familiar room which was natsu's.

"Finally you are awake!" natsu says

"Oh sorry. I just was overwhelmed with emotions I never felt before."

"So now that you are finally safe i need to ask you something."

"What- what is it?"

"About that note"

"What n-note. Natsu you are scaring me" she starts to cry.

"No wait! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry! I meant about the note from psyenya about their whereabouts."

"And what about it? Don't know where they are too?"

"No! None of us do wendy, gajeel and I are dying to know where they are!"

"Oh yeah! She gave orders to not let any others where they will be."

"Where did they go?"

"To the volcano in erina cliffs. A dangerous place for anyone to go."

"Why did they leave us?"

"Because psyenya got a vision of us killing them, little did they figure out later it was illusion magic from evil people so they would leave and kill off some dragon slayers. They killed about 3 and we escaped. At least that's what psyenya told me. "

"We should go after them."

"Eventually. I think, if i go after them, they will get mad at us."

"Oh well! They will get over it!"

"I said later natsu!"

"Okay…. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You just snapped at me for joking with you what wrong?"

"Drop it. I want to go to the guild."

"Okay then… let's go!"

They walked to the guild in silence and when they got there mira was just finishing singing a song. Everyone looked at eve and begged her to go and sing.

"ok. I guess that's okay."

She walks up to the stage and adjusts the mic and tunes the piano

"So i will be playing an old song i made when I was in the camp. So here it is."

She started playing the melody on the piano and started to sing with her beautiful voice

 _I know you got the best intentions._

 _Just trying to find the right words to say._

 _I promise i already learned my lesson._

 _But right now, I want to be not okay._

 _I'm so tired sitting here waiting._

 _If i hear one more "just be patient"_

 _It's always gonna stay the same._

 _So let me just give up._

 _So let me just let go._

 _If this isn't good for me._

 _Well i don't wanna know_

 _Let me just stop trying._

 _Let me just stop fighting._

 _I don't want your good advice._

 _Or reasons why i'm alright._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _You don't know what it's like._

"This is fucking depressing" gray says.

"Yeah but this is what she felt in the camp." erza says

"It really makes you feel what she was going through." gray says.

"Well that was her goal. As she told us."

 _Can't stop these feet from sinking._

 _And it's starting to show on me._

 _You're staring while i'm blinking._

 _But just don't tell me what you see._

 _I'm so over all this bad luck._

 _Hearing one more "keep your head up."_

 _Is it ever gonna change?_

 _So let me just give up._

 _So let me just let go._

 _If this isn't good for me._

 _Well i don't want to know._

 _Let me just stop trying._

 _Let me just stop fighting._

 _I don't want your good advice._

 _Or reasons why i'm alright._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _Don't look at me like that._

 _Just like you understand._

 _Don't try and pull me back._

 _Let me just give up._

 _Let me just let go._

 _If this isn't good for me._

 _Well I don't wanna know._

 _Let me just stop trying_

 _Let me just stop fighting._

 _I don't want your good advice._

 _Or reasons why i'm alright._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _You don't know._

 _You don't know._

 _You don't know._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _You don't know._

 _You don't know._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _You don't know what it's like._

As the song drew to its end, the crowd erupted in people in tears. Eve stood up and looked around. She genuinely smiled. Something that hasn't happened in a while. She smiled at the lovable rowdy people of fairytail. Her family. She liked the sound of that.

 **That's the end for chapter 9!**

 **I NEED suggestions if you want this series to keep going on because I running on empty now!**

 **Please feel free to pm me or review and suggestion you have.**

 **The song i used was you don't know and i thought it was perfect for this!**

 **I love you all! bye!**


	10. missions

As the cheers closed to an end erza called out "what was that one about?!"

"Well… as I told you,i wrote this song when I was locked in the camp. it was when i felt worthless, helpless, hopeless and I wanted to die every day. And my friends at the camp always told me to just keep waiting for the day where we are set free and just keep your hopes up. I got mad at them because I felt so suicidal that I didn't believe it. I didn't want to. So I ignored them and one day I snapped and yelled at them. I yelled at them that they don't know know what it's like. They didn't know what know what it is like Being the favorite and but they had this look of understanding. It was like they understood what i was going through and undeerstood why I was mad. So i ran back to my room and wrote this song. I made the tune of the piano out of instinct."

Eve walked down from the stage and towards the table that held gray, erza, natsu, happy and bliss. She sat next the natsu who wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She blushed a faint pink.

"So anyways, erza when are we going to have our fight?"

"Uhh never."

"Wait why?! Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. I leave the guild if you wish."

Wendy walked up to the table.

"Um mrs. eve, i think erza doesn't want to fight you because she knows she'll lose. I think you are so powerful that gildarts doesn't even have a chance. You could be stronger than makarov." wendy explains

"I agree my children. I think i don't even hold a candle to eve's strength." makarov stopped the think. "Eve angel, i am naming you the ace of fairy tail!"

Everyone gasped.

"Can someone please tell me what that means?" she says.

"Well that means that you are fairy tail's strongest wizard!"

"M-me? I'm not that strong. N-not at all! My weakness is pathetic and my magic is sad. Let gildarts be the ace of fairy tail."

"First of all, i've never met a psychic wizard besides you and zeref because it's a lost magic, so your weakness won't be a problem." makarov starts.

"Second, eve your full power psychic storm has the power to destroy our whole solar system. And acnologia doesn't have mark on you!" natsu says.

"Well even if that's true natsu, we would never test that theory because of 2 reasons. First, you would never allow me to fight acnologia. And second he would never allow it either. He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me."

Eyes turned to eve in a surprise confused manor.

"What? What you mean my child." makarov asked.

"Well… as a told gray, natsu and erza, acnologia was the king of dragon city. He was the best father anyone could ever had, but a bad king. He was kicked out of dragon city for bad behavior. He turned to a life of evil, but still remained a role as my father, visiting only me for holidays and my birthday. He was the only father i ever had, and I know he would never allow me to fight him. And i heard what he did to your guild so i'm sorry. He truly was a great person to people who he held dear to his heart."

Makarov face turned furious as he turned into his giant form. "After all acnologia did to us and this guild, you have the nerve to say he was a good person. He almost killed gildarts! Leave my guild at once and never return. I have no choice to do this because you associate yourself with him and he is not around to be punished. He loves you so he would be guilty for his actions if this happens. Leave and never come back!"

Eve started to cry but she put on her tough act in front of all these people. She pretended to be mildly upset but didn't show how truly hurt and broken that statement that made her feel. Gasps exploded through the guild.

"I-i understand why your upset and I understand why i am being punished. Goodbye everyone" she looked at natsu. "See you around… maybe."

As she walked towards the door lisanna and gajeel blocked her.

"LISTEN HERE MASTER, EVE HAS GIVEN TWO PEOPLE WHO HAD DONE HORRIBLE THINGS TO HER A CHANCE AND THIS ISN'T EVEN HER FAULT AND YOU ARE PUNISHING HER. THAT ALONE IS A HORRIBLE THING TO DO OUT OF ANGER. YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!" natsu yells.

"I say eve stays. I'm not one for caring for people, but eve gave me a second chance even though i did something horrible to her. If she leaves I leave." gajeel says.

"And i will to." lisanna says.

"Obviously i am loyal to fairytail but i'm much more loyal to eve, anywhere she goes I go to, so that means if she leaves fairy tail i do to." Natsu walks up to eve, gajeel and lisanna.

"Eve sacrificed her life for the safety of this guild so I leave as well." Erza and gray walk to eve's side.

"I-i-i'm sorry master but this is uncalled for" wendy, carla and lily walk to eve's side.

"Guys you don't need to do this. I will leave and you will stay." eve says. "Obviously i'm upset but i'll get over it"

"No ya won't eve, i don't know if anyone else sees through this tough act, but i do! Ya'r devastated and if ya leave i know ya will try to kill yourself as soon as ya leave this place."

"I can't allow that." natsu snarled.

"OK OK! I GET IT! I'm being insensitive and eve should stay. Fine she can stay! Just stop! I feel horrible. Eve i'm sorry."

"That's okay." she whimpers. "but i do want to go home for a while. I'm so frazzled that I'm afraid i'll snap at someone."

She ran off after that. Bliss was one step ahead of natsu and she ran after her because she knew what she is gonna do.

"Natsu please help me! Your much faster than me ya have to get to eve before she gets to your house!"

"Why? What's gonna happen?"

"Remember when i told ya she suffers with self harm? She uses er' psychic power on herself!"

Natsu ran as fast as he could after eve. He didn't want her to get hurt. It's his duty as her mate. He eventually made it to his house but he was to late. He heard her scream from the bathroom. He pounded on the door. She jumped and squealed at the sound.

"What do you want natsu?!"

"Don't ya act like this is normal get in here now!" bliss yelled.

"Oh… i didn't know you were with him bliss."

"Well of course i am here with him! I knew what ya were doing and he is much faster than me. Now get in here."

She slowly opened the door and was pulled in to natsu's arms.

"Why did you do that? You don't need to do that ever again. Get it out of your head."

"Bliss can you leave please? Go to the guild and I will call you when i want you to return"

"Okay! Are ya kay'?"

"I will be eventually."

She left the house not a moment later. Natsu turned towards her.

"Do you always do this?"

"Yeah. it's an easy way to ease the pain in my brain. I hurt myself instead."

"Why."

"Because that was overwhelming. Having all those people care about me staying at fairy tail. I didn't know what to do."

"That's okay. Just don't hurt yourself. You hurt me too. Emotionally and physically." he pointed at his mark.

She giggled. "I-i'll try. Habits are hard to break you know."

"I know but you can do anything. You already proved that to me" he kissed her full lips.

"I love you so much" eve says.

"Can you tell me why you freaked out when i said we should should see our dragons?"

She froze. "Ugh….."

she started to slip into a panic attack as the marks on her ankles started to throb. Natsu shook her violently and she snapped out of it.

"Holy fuck you scared me. You can tell me anything."

"I think you will hate me once i tell you."

"Me never! Tell me"

"Well there is something i never told you that happened at the camp." she began to take off her shoes." on m-day, 2 dragons slayers named rogue and sting"

"Rogue and sting?! What did they do?" he snarled.

She removed her socks and showed the 2 marks on her ankles on her left ankle was a sun tattoo and on her right was a moon tattoo. "They claimed me as their mate. I didn't claim them though. They forced me but i refused and I got the overnight treatment for a week, but it was worth it. They came by every day after that day to check up on me because they said I was only theirs. They raped me so hard every day. Then one day they disappeared and they stopped feeling my emotions and so did I. i don't know what happened but i'm stuck with these marks now."

Natsu was shook. He didn't know what to say. His mortal enemies took something that wasn't theirs long ago.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." started to release all of her stress and heartbreak at that moment. "Y-you hate m-me now!"

Natsu head snapped up as he smelled her heartbroken tears. He wiped them away carefully and softly.

"I'm not mad at you. Not at all. This wasn't your fault. I can't hate you. It's physically impossible. We will get more information on what happened. And we will get this _mark_ off of you." he snarled the last sentence.

She jumped on him into a heartbroken embrace.

"Why?Why did you save me? Why did you claim me? Why do you care so much?Why do you love me more than i love myself?"

"I saved you because you were in pain and distress and i felt it was my job to save you. That's who I am. I claimed you because I knew you were the one and I loved even before we were mates. I care so much because I love you so much and don't want you to be in pain, mentally or physically. I don't know why you hate yourself so much. I don't know what you could hate about yourself. But my guess is because you've been abused for so long that you are broken and need fixing, and that's where i step in. now let me ask you a question, why are you so afraid about telling me things, or exposing your emotions? Why are you afraid?"

"Well… i'm afraid of exposing myself to you because i'm terrified that you will leave. I'm scared that you will admit i'm too broken to fix. And now that I learned that mates can be separated, i'm horrified. I don't know what I would have done without you. I would be probably hanging on a tree." he cringed at the thought of that. " I love you so much natsu, so don't ever think that i don't. But it will take some time before i get back into a normal life."

"I never said I wanted a normal life with you."

"What… do you mean" she whimpers.

"Not like that silly. I just mean i don't want to be normal and neither should you. Normal is for boring people and that's not you at all. I want us to have a happy life not a normal one." he pecked her on the cheek "Now let's go figure out these marks."

She put on her sandals and walked out the door with natsu trailing behind. They eventually got to the guild and she put on a sweet smile for everyone, but inside she was frightened. Bliss saw through her and walked towards her.

"What is wrong eve?"

"I need your help can you get happy too and meet me in the infirmary?"

"What's wrong?' she looked around her. "Are ya hurtin?"

"No… i don't know how to explain it but just get happy and meet me in the infirmary."

"Ya got it!" she ran to happy.

Eve grabbed natsu's wrist and he willingly followed to the infirmary. Happy and bliss were behind them. They closed the doors behind them.

"Okay are ya gonna tell me what in the heck is goin on? I'm goin crazy here!"

She took off her sandals. "When I was in the camp, it was m-day when 2 dragon slayers came to me and… mated. I got these marks and for the year after that happened they would come in every day to rape me. One day they stopped coming and i stopped feeling their pain and emotions."

"Oh!... that's why ya wanted happy! Because he knows more about this stuff!. kay."

Happy turned into his cute medical mode. "Okay eve, when did they stop… returning?"

"Oh i remember this clearly is was m-day the next year."

"Well that explains it." happy says.

"What? What happened!?" natsu says.

"Well what happened is an extremely rare case. What happened was that the 2 dragon slayers thought you were the one, but you weren't so they got a new mate the next m-day. But you remain with these scars… or marks. Now tell me, what was the names of the 2 dragon slayers?"  
"Rogue and sting." natsu growled.

"THEM?!" happy shrieked. "Well, we get our revenge."

Eve groaned. "What?" natsu asked.

"Might as well not have a door at all!" then she opened the door and there was mira, erza, gray and wendy by the door. They chuckled nervously.

"We were just concerned okay?" gray says.

"Yeah but you can fucking ask when i'm done! How much did you hear?"

"I'm sorry mrs. eve! They dragged me in! I said it was a bad idea!" wendy pleads

"You still haven't answered my question!"

"We heard the whole thing. I'm sorry eve." erza says.

"Also, damn happy, i didn't know you knew so much about dragons slayers!"

Happy blushed. "Well, after i learned that natsu was a dragon slayer, i did extensive research on everything about them because I know natsu is too dumb to remember what to do."

"That's actually kinda sweet!" wendy says.

"Well, it came in handy today!" happy says.

"Happy, are you calling me stupid?" eve says. She seems really offended by his words.

"No of course not. Why would you think I am?"

"You just said natsu is too dumb to remember what to do. And I was never taught what to do!"

"Well natsu was taught because he is a male dragon slayer and he must learn that. You are a female and have a less complex mating system. Not being taught and forgetting are two very different things."

"Wow happy, that was very kind and wise of you to say. I'm impressed." erza says.

Happy stuttered. "Well.. don't get used to it. I'm only nice to her because she has depression and other disorders! It's only to ensure her recovery!"

"Still, i appreciate you kindness and reassurance happy." eve mumbles.

Happy smiles. "No problem!"

"Happy, what is the difference between male and female dragon slayer mates?" wendy asks.

"Well it depends if a female dragon slayer marks a non dragon slayer male nothing happens besides the mark on the male. If a male dragon slayer marks a non dragon slayer female, she gets the mark and he still has to protect her at all costs. The male knows the females pain by a headache instead a mark because a normal person can mark. Now this is where things get weird. If a male dragon slayer marks a female dragon slayer but the female doesn't mark back, that means they aren't true mates. Eve's situation. They will become" he makes air quotes "mates until next m-day then the mate effect wears off. And the female is left with these marks. There no such thing a female marking a male but the doesn't return the mark because the female is very picky about their mates so if a male has a mark. That is their mate forever." eve sighed in relief. "There are different attributes of the male and female. Such as the male has to protect at all costs, he gets jealous easily, they feel their mate's emotion oln some level. He feels her pain and finally gets surges of magic energy when his mate is in pain. Females feel their mate's emotion, gets jealous easy, she feels his pain as well. "

"Jeez happy you are fucking smart." gray says.

Happy blushes.

"Well is there anyway to get these marks?" eve asks

Happy cringes. "There is only one way."

"What is it?" natsu blurts out.

"You cut off the marks and the skin that grows back is mark free."

Natsu is stuck in a dilemma. He doesn't want eve in pain, but he will do anything to get off the marks.

"I'll do it." eve says.

"WHAT!" natsu yells.

"I want these gone. I will cut them off and wendy will heal them. Is that okay wendy?"

"Of course."

"Eve think this through! Please, please please. I don't want you hurt. We can figure out another way. Don't do this."

She closed her eyes and used her psychic to get a knife from the kitchen downstairs.

"If you are afraid of blood then look away." eve says.

Natsu snatches the knife from eve. "I said don't do this. You are not doing this."

"I thought you wanted these gone! I want these gone! It will only hurt for a moment."

she uses her psychic power to take the knife back. Then she places the knife in her hand. She decides to cut of sting's mark first because she felt like it. She put the blade right next the mark.

"Please stop" natsu whimpers.

But she doesn't listen she slices through her skin in one clean stroke. She screams in agony. Natsu's mark changes to a shade of black and he winces at the sharp sensation in his wrist. Blood starts to pour out of the cut and she starts to tear up at the horrid stinging pain. She throws her cut off skin away.

"Wendy" she breathes out.

Wendy gets to work on the cut. In a few seconds her first cut is healed with no mark.

"Is this really worth the stress and pain i'm going through?" natsu breathes.

"I'm sorry natsu, even you said that you don't want anything that reminds me of the camp. And a tattoo slash mark is a huge thing that reminds me of the camp."

"Well there is only one left." erza says.

"I'm gonna get a towel for the… blood." bliss flies off.

Eve lifts her other ankle, exposing rogue's mark. She lifts the blade, takes a deep breath and slices through her skin. This time she only winced in pain. Natsu's mark turned once more to a darker color and he winces in pain. Blood spills on the towel that bliss laid out. Wendy doesn't spare a moment healing the wound as eve throws away the flesh. One wendy was done eve stood up and grinned.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"It was really hard the first time when you screamed in pain." gray says.

"Gray… do you have a crush on eve?" wendy asks

Gray blushes. "Ugh…. yeah. Natsu don't kill me." but he was hit with a fire dragon iron fist before he could finish his sentence.

"Mine!" he playfully yells while standing in front of eve.

"You are dead eve." erza says.

"What did I do?"

"Juvia is gonna kill you."

"Dear lord. Fuck no!" eve says

"Don't worry, i'll protect you from juvia… and I guess gray now."

"It was obvious first of all. Second, I can read emotions and that includes emotions like lust. Sorry i never told you guys."

"Fuck. so you knew I liked you before hand?" natsu asks

"Well… yes and no. I saw your emotions like lust and love, but you could have been feeling those emotions for someone else. I thought for a bit that you liked erza. Because she was always around you and I along with gray and I had a feeling you weren't gay."

Gray and natsu burst out in laughter.

"I suggest you don't do that." happy whisper-yelled.

But it was too late. Tears spilled over the edges of her eyes as bliss frantically tried to wipe them away. Natsu and gray stopped laughing at once. Natsu punched gray in the face.

"Why do you always make her cry!?" he yells

"You also made her cry. Eve i'm sorry i was being insensitive."

Childishly, she turned her head away from him. A warm hand caught her cheek and forced her to look at the them. Natsu's eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." and he kissed her but she didn't kiss him back.

"Are you really that mad?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be _that_ mad if you didn't just kiss me to make up for what you did. If you keep up with that mindset you are gonna lose people."

"Well I don't go waltzing around offending people and then when they get offended I make out with them."

"So you were purposely offending me?"

"No that's not what I mean! Listen." his voice turned soft and comforting. "I am very sorry I offended you. I didn't mean it. I promise. I love you with every fibre in my being. Understand that."

"Thank you." she smiled sweetly. Then her face turned confused.

"What's wrong?" bliss asked.

"Is this was happiness feels like?"

"Well… yeah!" natsu says.

"I… like it. It's been so long since I've had this feeling."

"That is so sad." erza says.

"Oooh! Eve can you sing a song! I love your voice! It's beautiful!" happy says.

Eve blushes. "Well when you put it that way, i just have to go and sing."

She walks out of the infirmary and goes to the stage.

"Ugh do you mind If i sing a song?"

The crowd cheers in approvement. As the piano and mic are being set up, natsu and the others sit down at an empty table.

"So I have no idea what i'll be singing, so that means i'm improvising."

She starts the tune of her piano.

 _I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love._

 _i did._

 _i did._

 _And you were strong and I was not._

 _My illusion my mistake._

 _I was careless._

 _I forgot._

 _I did._

 _And now, when it was done._

 _There was nothing to say._

 _You have gone and so effortlessly._

 _You have won._

 _You can go ahead tell them._

 _Tell them all I know now._

 _Shout it from the rooftops._

 _Write on the skyline._

 _All we had is gone now._

 _Tell them I was happy._

 _And my heart is broken._

 _All my scars are open._

 _Tell them what I hoped would be._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Falling out of love is hard._

 _Falling for betrayal is worse._

 _Broken trust and broken hearts._

 _I know._

 _I know._

 _Thinking all you need is there._

 _Building faith on love and words._

 _Empty promises will wear._

 _I know. I know._

 _And now when all is done._

 _There is nothing to say._

 _And if you're done with embarrassing me._

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them._

 _Tell them all I know now._

 _Shout it from the rooftops._

 _Write on the skyline._

 _All we had is gone now._

 _Tell them I was happy._

 _And my heart is broken._

 _All my scars are open._

 _Tell them what I hoped would be._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible_

She let the piano linger on as she thought of the next line, but somehow it worked.

 _I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when to comes to love._

 _I did._

 _Tell them all I know now._

 _Shout it from the rooftops._

 _Write on the skyline._

 _All we had is gone now._

 _Tell them I was happy._

 _And my heart is broken._

 _All my scars are open._

 _Tell them what I hoped would be._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _Impossible._

 _I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when I comes to love._

 _I did._

The song closed into a perfect ending. The crowd erupted in cheers once more. She walked from the stage to her friends and mate. Without hesitation sat in his lap and in return wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm so confused on what that song was about." erza says.

"My fears. I'm terrified in falling in love. And that was why am what i'm afraid of."

"That makes so much sense." gray says.

Eve could feel natsu disappointment in her. "Stop it natsu."

"Stop what?"

"It's only a song after all."

"Yeah, but you put your heart into every line of the song so that doesn't change a thing."

"Singing is my way of expressing myself and you are totally ruining that. That is one of the only way I express my true feelings. I'm scared natsu. I'm sorry but i am. I will eventually not be so scared, but that's the way I am for now."

He took a deep breath. "You right. I'm sorry. I understand why you are afraid and I will do my best to make you not scared anymore"

"And I will too!" wendy exclaimed

Everyone at the table nodded their heads in approvement. Eve blushed.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I what I would have done without you. Probably either dead by zeref or death by my own hand."

"What are you referring to?" wendy asks.

"I would have commited suicide."

"Oh poor wendy is too innocent!" happy says.

"Well as fairy tail's ace, what kinda missions are you going to go on?" erza asked.

"We should make fairy tail's strongest team!"

"A team? Mission? I don't know what those are!"

"Oh.. well a team is a group of people who go on missions together. It used to be natsu, happy, wendy, carla, erza, me and lucy."

"W-who's lucy? Is she on a mission? Whatever that is."

Eve senses despair in everyone but mostly natsu. She gets jealous of who ever this lucy character is but she shoves it to the side for now.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand."  
"No, i'm the only one who knows what truly happened to her. And I will tell. Lucy and I were best friends. We were our own team. We were like siblings. But one day after a mission that I ruined, she didn't have enough money for her rent and was kicked out of her house. We got into a huge fight and after that left the guild. One day I got a message from an unknown source and I open it to find out it was lucy's suicide note that she wrote to just me. It told me that she has had self harm for her whole life and when she left, she felt nobody cared enough to go after her. So she felt worthless. She wanted to tell me that she fell in love with me and I never noticed and that hurt her. A lot. She commited suicide by burning herself. To represent the pain i made her feel. I killed her technically. I killed my best friend by being oblivious." natsu started to tear up.

Eve hugged him tight and wiped his tears. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"Eve's right! We should just keep moving forward. As tragic as this information is, we must live in her name and care and understand each other." erza says.

"Aye sir!"

"So will someone tell me what a mission is?"

"Oh, well a mission is a job that you take from the request board that has you follow tasks in order to make money. So require guarding an artifact at a masquerade ball, or others are defeating an evil monster that has been killing people in a town. Rewards vary on the difficulty of the task." gray says.

"Oh I guess that makes sense. But are you sure you want me on your team?"

"If you say you are too weak to be on our team imma lose my mind." gray says.

"Well.. no, i guess i can't say that anymore can I? I just feel like if i'm on your team, i will get in the way, i don't exactly know how to fight."

"You have so much power and skilled in your talent. What do you mean?" wendy asks.

"I guess you're right… okay! I will join your team. But… that is quite a big team. Wendy, carla, natsu, gray, erza, happy, me and bliss"

"Well we also split up for some missions. Like you and I just go on a mission. Or wendy, carla and happy, or sometimes gray and erza. But we can also go as one big team!" natsu explain.

"I usually don't go on big missions with them, but I'm always there when they need me!" wendy says.

"Well.. do you want to go on a mission with us?"

"Maybe not all of you, that might be overwhelming. Can we do happy, natsu, bliss and me first. Just to get the swing of things?"

"Of course. I was going to suggest that anyways." erza says.

"Aw.. I wanted to go on a mission with eve." gray whines.

Natsu pulls me closer to him. "Mine" he says in a cute protective manor.

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me."

"Yeah but you seem to forget."

Eve giggles. "Enough both of you." she gets up. "Let's go pick out a mission." she turns to gray. "I will go on a solo mission with you eventually."

"Ha! In your face natsu!"

"You didn't let me finish. I will go on a solo mission with you eventually, as friends." she smirks.

Natsu starts laughing at gray. "you just got friendzoned!"

"I kinda expected that though."

Well. are we going on a mission or not natsu?"

"Of course we are. Let's go!"

 **That's a wrap for chapter 10! I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it! I love you all! Bye!**


	11. Hell puppy

As natsu, bliss, eve and happy go to the request board eve picks up a simple request that was to watch over an artifact at a party.

"Pfft boring! And besides, there will be a lot a guys who would love to dance with you and I simply can't allow that."

"Natsu, i can handle myself thank you very much."

He pushed a strand of her lavender hair back into place. "I know. I just love protect you!" he grinned.

She blushed and natsu held up a request. "How about this one?"

"Natsu! This is one is going to the snowy mountains and defeating this 50 foot tall monster! I said a simple one first!"

"pleeeeaaassse?!"

"I'm gonna die!" she groaned.

"I would never allow that! Pwease can we do this one?"

"Ugh if i die, it's your fault."

"Yay!" he yelled. "Let's go!"

He took my arm and ran off. "Wait now? It's almost sundown! I don't want to fight a monster at night. And besides i'm tired."

"Eve has got a point natsu. She could get lost" eve gave him a look. "Or-or you could get lost, either way, you could be separated, and then you are both more vulnerable because you will be looking for the other person. Wait till morning."

"Fine! Jeez gray you are such a buzzkill!"

"So… i came up with the idea natsu."

"Well, i never said you were a buzzkill."

"Whatever. Also, i am not taking a train or nothing to this mountain. I am taking to the skys."

"Were taking a plane to this mountain!?"

"No of course not! I'm flying with my wings stupid! You could i don't know, fly happy or something."

"I don't think I could handle his fat ass!" happy snickered.

Before natsu could reply bliss spoke up. "Yes, that makes sense. All jokes aside, it would be a long flight for happy to hold natsu on his own. No offense natsu of course. So me and happy will carry him together. If that's okay with ya happy, natsu.

"Whatever keeps me from riding a train!"

"I'm fine with it… i guess."

'Well i'm going home, bye everyone!" eve says.

she picks up eve and holds her in that adorable way the gray and natsu and drool over. She heads out the door. Natsu shakes his head as he snaps out of his fantasy world and runs out the door after eve along with happy. Eve is flying in the air with bliss still in her arms.

"This is amazing isn't it bliss. Freedom and friends."

"Yeah it truly is. I really missed ya eve. Like a lot. I've been living in the forest with a few other exceeds."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it would have been nice if i wasn't so depressed. But i knew ya were alive somewhere because we still had a psychic bond."

"So what would they think when you just teleported out of thin air?"

"I told them if I ever teleport out randomly or disappear one day, don't be concerned. I went home."

"I love you so much bliss and now that we are safe, we can focus on happy memories and each other." then eve groaned.

"What wrong?... Oh"

They both turned around to find natsu and happy flying towards them.

"How did you know that we were here? I couldn't even hear me and I have super hearing!"

They both lifted their hand and tapped their temple. "Oh right. You sensed our emotion and you read our magic. Makes sense. Fuck! We can never scare psychics."

They giggled. "We were having a serious talk, was there a reason to interrupt?"

"Nope! What were talking about?"

"Our past."

"Oh… well, were home now anyways!"

"Thank god! Natsu your heavy! I would rather carry eve!"

"Have you finally got over carla and now like eve?"

"Shut up! I'm just saying she is pretty and skinny. Unlike you."

"Fuck! I'm so lucky! I have this beautiful mate that all men adore." he kissed her full lips.

She blushed and pushed him away. "Only 2 guys and 1 animal like me natsu!"

"Nah that ain't true! I can name so much guys who like you! "

"Name them then!"

"Well there's mest, gray, freed, bixslow, elfman, retus, gildarts, gajeel things sexy and he has a mate! even laxus thinks your hot!"

"Okay! Okay I get it! I will be extremely uncomfortable at the guild now! Woohoo! When did you even discuss this?"

"When you were in the infirmary the other day."

"I thought you said you never left."

"Well i heard them talking about you in the other room. Of course! Duh! They would never tell me that in person."

"Also why did you say even laxus, what the fuck is that supposed to mean." she asks while heading into the house.

"Because laxus is a dickhead who doesn't love anyone. Just uh don't tell i said that or he would beat me to a pulp."

"Damn right I will." laxus says.

Natsu and eve scream in fear.

"You knew he was here! You set me up!"

"I thought he was happy! I sensed anticipation and annoyance! I would think that if he was here he would feel anger."

"Sorry i knew he was here. " bliss giggled.

"So what the fuck are you doing here laxus?"

"Just need a place to stay and i was gonna force you to let me stay a night, but seems like you will finally get laid!" he puts a hand on his shoulder. "Good job buddy."

Eve blushed a bright red. "So… uh no. and is it true that you think i'm pretty."

"Yeah! Pretty hot and sexy! Natsu you pick the perfect girls. First lucy and now her." he leaned down and whispered into eve's ear "if he sucks, i'm here."

"I can hear you dumbass! Are you gonna fight me or what?"

"I mean you will lose, but sure I guess."

"No fighting in this house! Outside!"

Laxus picked up natsu and threw him outside.

"You know what, i don't exactly want any fighting."

"Oh what are you gonna do about it little girl?"

Bliss and happy and winced and cringed.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." natsu said

But it was too late. Eve turned into her dragon force form.

"What was that? What did I hear?"

"You cool little dragon trick isn't scaring me little girl."

He threw a lightning bolt at her and she absorbed.

"Please this isn't the coolest trick in the book." she used a psychic dragon roar at him and did enough damage to render him unfightable, but not unconscious.

"Yeah, so laxus, she is kinda stronger than acnologia and stuff. She is the ace of fairy tail."

"Yeah I can fucking tell!" he shouted.

Eve turned into her regular form and ran to him. She hugged him and used her healing powers to heal him. Natsu turned jealous instantly.

"What the fuck? Are you cheating on me?"

"No i'm healing him, would you rather me I use healing kiss?"

"Yes!" laxus says.

"You know what, carry on." natsu says.

Eve finished healing laxus and she released him. She smiled at him. "Sorry. I don't like it when people underestimate and taunt me."

"Yeah, remind me not to ever do that again!" he turned to natsu. "She got nice tits."

She slapped him. And started crying. She ran into the house and locked herself into the bathroom.

"What's her problem?"

"Her problem… HER PROBLEM?! You want to know what is her _problem?_ She was locked into a sex trafficking camp for 6 years and was raped multiple times a day. And you just fucking sexually harassed her. That's her fucking problem!"

"Yeah you know, what, imma gonna go now. Tell her I said sorry and i didn't mean anything offensive by my statement."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever just go away."

Laxus brushed off that statement and walked away.

But eve ran out of the bathroom tears still streaming down her face and ran outside.

"Laxus can stay. He has nowhere to go for the night."

"Your mood swings are giving me a headache." natsu says "i also don't want here near you if he is going to be fuckboy."

"I still don't forgive you laxus, but you didn't know what i've been through, and hey, i'll get over it eventually." she gave a pained smile. "But it would be rude of me if I didn't offer you my hospitality. So stay at our place. please . i will feel guilty if you don't."

"Well when you put it that way" and headed into the house.

"There is a spare room on the left." she called.

Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I'll get over it eventually. Right?"

"That's a horrible mindset to have. You need to care more about yourself then other people's happiness. I want to see you happy. I see your fears. I feel your fears." he pointed to his mark. " i know you're afraid that he will rape you at night. That won't happen for three reasons. One I would protect you, two you would protect yourself. Three, laxus isn't that kinda person you know? Come on we got a big day tomorrow and probably two hours of flying, so let's go to bed."

"Whatever you say." they started walking towards their room. "Oh and natsu?" he turned around and made a hmm sound. "I love you."

he grinned at her and they snuggled on the bed after getting changed into comfortable clothes. The next morning natsu was going to wake laxus, but he was already gone.

"Looks like lightning dick left early."

"Why do you call everyone by their power and their genitals. Am i psychic pussy than?" she giggled.

Natsu blushed. "No only a select few. But it doesn't work both ways. I only call people by that name if they have a dick because I could be seen as rude and sexist if I told it to a woman. You know."

"That is very wise of ya natsu." bliss says as she walks into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Are ya feeling better eve? About what happened last night."

"I forgot about it until now so I guess so!" she smiled sweetly at bliss. Then once more her face turned confused. "I need to seriously get used to this feeling. It's just so different."

"Oh. you will eventually! Always having me around!" natsu says.

"And me!" bliss yells.

"Ooh! And me too! Whatever we are talking about!" happy yells while running into the kitchen.

They laugh and finish their breakfast.

"Alright we are all set for our mission. You all ready?!"

"Aye sir."

"Yeah!" bliss yells.

"Oh sure I guess." eve mumbles.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to go?"

"That's not it! I'm just nervous I'll fuck something up! I'll probably end up healing the monster then killing him."

"That's not true! You proved that with zeref."

"Well i didn't kill zeref natsu! I'm not a killer. Idea! What if i talk to him first and see why is he doing this."

"Do you speak monster?"

"Depends on the monster."

"What?!"

"What type of monster is he or she i don't know?"

"We are killing this monster! Not talking to it!"

"Be he deserves mercy like everyone else!" she starts to cry.

"You really don't want to kill it, do you?"

"No, i don't"

"Why don't we play by ear then?"

"I… I like that idea."

"Good! Then were all set! Let's go then!"

About an hour into flying, bliss and happy we about to faint.

"Bliss, happy let him go."

"WHAT?!" natsu yells "i don't want to die today!"

"Why would I let you die? Let him go."

"I trust ya eve, but if you kill him, then were screwed at having a normal life."

"Why does everyone thing I'll kill him?! Just let him go already!"  
They both let him go and he dropped for a half second, then a blue aura appeared around as he floated in mid-air.

"Eve, that's not a good idea! It's just like wendy when she heals, it will drain you energy!"

"That's fine. It's either this, or we walk, so i'd rather do this."

"If you say so."

They keep flying for another 30 minutes before they reach the house of the man who requested this." they knock on the door before a nice looking man opens the door. He gives eve a weird look because she looks familiar. Eve recognized him at once and as soon as they sat down for a chat eve excused herself to the bathroom.

 **With natsu**

As they all sit down eve doesn't sit. He makes a gesture for her to sit by him but she shakes her head. His mark aches for some reason and he doesn't know why. _What danger is eve in? My mark can't malfunction, can it? No it can't somethings wrong and i'll figure it out eventually._

"Excuse me, where's your restroom?"

" down the hall turn right." the man says.

"Thank you." she rushes to the bathroom.

The man turns to natsu. "Hello! I am wally! Are you 2" he looked at the exceeds "...4 fairy tail wizards that accepted my request?"

"Yes we are!"

"Just for security check can I see your marks please?"

Happy and bliss turned around to show the marks on their backs. Natsu moved his scarf that was covering his mark.

 **With eve**

She closed the door and started freaking out. It was the man who raped her before! What does she do? Should she act casual. She decides to play a trick to make sure it is him. She opens the door and walks back to the living room of this man's house. He was greeted by natsu's warm smile. She sat next to him on the couch and he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Oh are you two a couple?"

"We sure are!" he grinned. Eve blushed.

"Oh how rude of me! I am wally! What are your names?"

"Well, i'm natsu!"

"I'm bliss."

"Happy!"

"Oh and i'm eve…"  
"Well eve, i need to see your fairy tail mark please. It's a security check."

"Of course." she lifted her palm showing her purple tattoo.

"What a strange place to have a mark. What magic do you practice?"

"Well i'm a fire dragon slayer!"

"You are a dragon slayer? Those are so powerful! And what about you eve?"

"Well… i'm a psychic dragon slayer."

This girl was becoming so much more familiar by the second.

"Well, you guys should get going? Do you know where this awful beast is?"

"Yeah we do!" natsu says.

"Well good luck! Take care of yourself eve, you have a lot to learn about magic. Your just a little youngin."

"Umm.." eve said frustrated.

"Eve's actually the ace of fairy tail."

"Really? Her?! She looks so tiny though."

"Just because i'm short doesn't mean i'm weak!"

"Fairy tail is just getting weaker and weaker isn't it?!" he giggled to no one in particular.

Eve picked him up with her psychic. "Say that again I dare you."

"I apologize for my rudeness. Please forgive me."

Eve sets her down. "Well we should be going then"

They were about to leave before eve remembered her mission.

"Umm… wally.."

"What is it?"

"Man of death."

The memories come flooding back to him and realization hit him but not as hard as natsu.

"It's-it's you!"

"Yep… listen don't mention it was a one time thing. Ya know."

"What the fuck do you mean it's a one time thing? Rape is rape!" natsu shouted.

"Natsu, stop."

Wally notices the mark on eves collarbone. "You two are mates aren't you. It makes sense."

"Don't change the subject!" natsu was quivering from anger.

Eve put 2 fingers on his mark to calm down. Tingles shot up and down through his body and he calmed down.

"Yes, that's right. How do you know about dragon slayers?" eve says calmly.

"Oh well i'm a scientist that studies unknown or forgotten magic. Dragon slayers are my favorite type of lost magic!"

"Well that's quite interesting."

"Yes and you are 2 types of lost magic into one! You said you were a psychic dragon slayer, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Eve stop acting like this is a casual conversion, this is one of your rapists right now!"

"I know, don't remind me. But he is a human and you are too. So stop. I forgive him for the sin he has committed."

"You sure are selfless. I don't deserve this please go, this is making me more guilty for what I done."

"Goodbye sir!" eve waved at him as they exited the nice man's house.

"What the fuck was that?" natsu says.

"Being nice. Get over it."

"This not what I sense" bliss counters.

"Shut it!" she cries. Eve crashed on the floor and sunk into a panic attack.

"Dammit bliss!" he got on the floor and shook her violently.

"You say you mood swings are giving you a headache, you're so much worse."

"Why do you say that." he says in a calmer tone while still violently shaking eve.

"Because you keep switching between your regular silly, stupid, insulting, fighting-obsessed personality and your over-protective, loving, jealous personality. And that is hella stressful for us." happy explained

"Huh…" eve mumbled.

"Eve!" natsu sighed. "That god you snapped out of it. I'm sorry i snapped at you."

"No it's my fault i went with something that you weren't okay with."

"No you did the right thing and i was just angry at him and snapped at you. I understand what you did was the right thing."

"Thanks. I just felt really stressed that you were all ganging up on me."

"I'm sorry."

"'That's okay. And you know what? Let's go with your plan! Let's kill this evil monster!"  
"Are you sure? You don't have do anything you don't want to."

"No. you have let me do things you don't want me to do, so I will do something that you want me to do. Let's go!"

"Alright!"

Happy and bliss pick up natsu and eve activates her wings. A few moments they reach the mountains where an monster that looks like a centaur mixed with a puppy. It was about 50 feet tall. Eve froze. In mid air.

"That-that is zeref's creations! It's in his book! His hell puppy!"

"Well that makes me more fired up to kill him!"

They drop on the ground and hell puppy's sharp hearing catches their footsteps.

"What kind of magic does this dog use?" natsu asks.

'Uh… undead magic. He summons bones and attacks people with them. Size of the weapon vary." bliss calls out

Hell puppy run towards them and natsu hits him with a fire dragon iron fists. He barks in slight pain.

"This guy is really tough! Well it should be no problem for you eve!" he grins at her. Eve dodges a bone by crushing it with her psychic.

"Stop putting pressure on me! We need a strategy. WATCH OUT!"

He was paying attention to her instead of the fight so eve used her psychic to stop the bone with colliding with her head.

"That was close. And yeah you're right we need a strategy."

"Because right now, we risk being stepped on and bliss and happy are a bigger risk. Wait not anymore. Happy get natsu, were going arial!"

Happy opens his wings and grabs natsu and bliss stands there in the sidelines because eve doesn't need her right now. Eve activates dragon force. She flies in the air all the while dodging hell puppy's attacks.

"I think now we have a fair chance of fighting him."

"We always had a fair chance of fighting him, you just took precautions."

"Whatever.." she rolled her eyes not paying attention, then was hit by a bone. She screamed in more shock then pain.

"Now you've done it." natsu snarled as his mark screamed revenge.

"Natsu i got it!" she screamed but he didn't listen

He used a fire dragon roar the same time eve did, they combined and hit hell puppy in the face. Not only did he die, but they leveled three of the mountains.

"We overdid it!" eve screamed. "I told you I got it! Now look what we did!"

"That was all you!" he laughed.

"Because I thought you would let me kill him!" she growled. "Let's go get the reward." she started to fly off but his hand caught her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm weaker than you."

"First of all, your not, second of all, why?"

"You fought and didn't get a scratch on you and I fought with you and got hurt."  
"I would have got hurt if you didn't stop it."

"I guess you're right. Okay! Let's go."

"Hey can you stay out while I collect the reward. Please. Bliss and happy will stay with you as well."

"Okay… i guess."

They reach the house and eve stands by a nearby tree along with happy and bliss. Natsu walks over to the house and knocks on the door. The nice looking man opens the door and smiles sweetly at him.

"Where is your mate and the cats? Don't tell me they…"

"No they are fine, there are over there." he points at the tree.

"Oh.. I see. You really are protective over her aren't you."

"Of course I am! And what you did, is unforgivable. She might have forgiven you. But I won't. Ever."

"I understand. Well let me get your reward. But let me tell you, she was great."

Eve sunk into a panic attack when he heard him say that. Natsu cringed when he heard bliss scream eve's name. He backed wally up into a wall.

"What gives you the right to say that?"

"Oh come on! Even you know that she good. Ya know if you guys are mates. Oh and I forgot to tell you I learned a bit of psychic magic too. I wonder why bliss didn't mention it. Oh wait, it's because i have a magic fooler item. It blocks her from seeing my magic. She probably thought I knew no magic."

"Please don't hurt her," he whimpered.

"On one condition."

"What is it?!"

"You let me fuck her again."

"NEVER!"

"Well eve has no way of defending herself right now does she. Because she is having a panic attack."

"I don't think so." natsu grabbed the magic fooler and smashed it. In the distance he heard bliss gasped and call thank you to natsu.

"What's that going to do?" he taunted.

"It means i'm gonna fucking murder you." eve says in the doorway.

"How did you snap out of the panic attack?"

"Well, idiot, bliss and I have a bond unlike no other we can share thoughts, magic energy, and emotions through the great distances. That how. Now please get out of the way natsu."

Natsu gets out of the way real quick and eve lifts her palm that has her guild mark on it and blasted a psychic blast but last minute wally grabbed natsu and used him as a shield. He yelled in agony at the powerful mage's attack.

"Natsu!" she yelled at her unconscious mate. She ran up to him and used healing kiss. He awoke from his quick slumber.

"Healing kiss? Wow that's a difficult spell to learn. I'm surprised that didn't kill him though. Oh well. Killing you will be a joy."

"You're not going to kill me!" she shouted.

"Is that so? Well i could kill you while fucking you."

"Your unbelievable!" natsu shouted.

"Natsu leave please." eve says. " have faith in me. He will use you as a human shield. I'll be there in a sec. I love you so much."

Natsu ran out of the room with tears streaming down his face. He is useless to eve. All he wants is to protect her, but at the times she needs him the most all he can do is stand in the sidelines.

"Ah pretty girl. I missed this."

"Fuck off!" eve blasted him with a psychic blast and he was knocked unconscious.

She took the money and ran to natsu who was crying on the floor. She quietly flew over to him and tapped his shoulder. He thought is was wally so he threw a full power fire dragon iron fist at her. She screams in pain because of the punch, not the fire.

"Eve!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry. I thought you were wally."

"I'm gonna have a bruise on my face now!"she puts a hand on the red mark and heals it. "Nevermind!" she smiles at him. "Why do you not have faith in me?"

"It's hard to when you are threatening your life."

"Please, he knew one weak psychic spell. The worst that could do on me would sting. That's why bliss left so easily."

"You and bliss really have a bond."

"We would do anything for eachother. The same is with me and you… right?

"Of course I would! Let's go home now."

"First, i kinda want to teach you dragon force. I mean if you are up for it."

"Sure! Do you know how to teach though?"

"Yeah! First of all have you activated dragon force before?"

"Uh yeah! I actually have."

"Cool! Ok here."

She took his hand and used her psychic to transfer knowledge energy into natsu. She huffed at the lost of magic energy. "There!" she grinned even though her lack of her magic energy was eating at her.

"It was that easy?!" then he looked at his mark that was aching and was grayish. "Oh. it took a lot from you."

She smiled. "No it's fine!"She tried to walk but she fell into natsu's arms.

"I don't think so. Come on, i'll fly you home."

"Natsu, i don't think that's a good idea. Let me and happy do it."

"But-"

"But natsu, you still need to get the hang of flying, what if something happens and you both crash and because the lack of magic energy in eve, she dies, huh?"

"I guess you're right. Is that okay?"

"Just get me home before I pass out from exhaustion." she breathes.

Natsu is in a panic and bliss and happy notice and immediately pick up eve by each of her arms and flew away. When they are just about at the guild about 5 more minutes of flying happy is bored and tired.

"Jeez eve you just get heavier and heavier." happy jokes.

A signal tear rolls down eve's face as she jumps into a ocean of toxic thoughts.

"Happy what the actual fuck! She is hella insecure! She is having a panic attack right now! Dammit!"  
"I'm sorry, lucy didn't mind and you treat her kinda like lucy, so i just thought-"

"Didn't you hear the story I told you yesterday? Lucy hid all of her a pain with a giggle. Your comments hurt her, but you hurt eve much more!"

"I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing I can do right now. FUCK!"

natsu was panicking and he took eve from their paws and slung her over his shoulder.

"Natsu that is enough! I know you are freaking out right now, but eve will be terrified when she snaps out of it. Please hand her back to me."

"No! We are already at the guild, so why does it matter?"

natsu's wings vanish and he falls about 10 feet and lands on his feet. Everyone runs towards to 4 and erza, gray and wendy have to shove their way to the front.

"So… many questions." wendy says.

"First how did you learn dragon force." gray asks

"Eve taught it to me."

"How? In such little time." erza says

"Transferred all her magic energy to me and with that, her knowledge."

"So is that why she is passed out?" gray asks.

"She isn't passed out."

"Then what happened?" erza demands.

"Happy here" he turns to glare at the ashamed exceed. "While carrying eve home, commented on her weight and she sunk into a panic attack. This is one of the bad ones. She is completely unresponsive."

"Let's get her to the infirmary" wendy says.

Natsu pushes through the crowd who tries to make room for him. He heads up the stairs and opens the door infirmary. He gently sets her down on the bed and grabs a chair and moves it so it's by the bed. Wendy comes in and looks up on her.

"So she is conscious but at the same time she isn't. This is confusing. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

Erza and gray stand by the doorway with concerned faces. Then natsu hears her heart decelerate. His looks at his mark and it was quickly turning black.

"Ugh guys!" natsu said in a panic.

"What is it?!" wendy says.

"She is dying! Bliss told me this could happen her toxic thoughts shutdown her body! Save her!"  
Happy starts to cry. This was completely all his fault.

"I have an idea. Please forgive me natsu." erza walks up to eve and punches her in the head and stomach. His mark turned black and he felt the pain she did in his wrist. But after blasting erza with his fire dragon roar, his mark turned back to its regular color.

"You did it erza! She lives after all! And sorry for you know, hitting you."

"You didn't have any say in it anyways. But your welcome."

"Oh natsu how was your mission with eve." wendy says hopeful to change the subject

"Horrible…"  
"Why?"

"First of all and the main part, the requester was one of eve's rapists." they gasped. "I wanted to teach him respect so bad but eve said that she forgave him because he is human. He did look like he felt really guilty about the whole so i gave him the benefit of the doubt. Second the monster we are supposed to fight was called hell puppy and it was zeref's creation. Then she felt guilty that I had no damage after the fight, but she got hit protecting me. \We also leveled 3 mountains because she was supposed to attack and I wanted to kill this weird dog because he hurt her. Finally, after all that. I was so done with this mission and eve was my priority at the moments so I told her to wait outside while I get the reward and the guy started to be a real asshole. first , in eve's earshot, he said that she was good in bed, so she has panic attack because of that. Then he showed me that he had a magic fooler and that bliss couldn't read that he knew a bit of psychic magic and because she was in a panic attack she couldn't do anything but be in pain. So I started to panic and begged him to not hurt her because I couldn't do anything. But he said the only he would do that is by letting him fuck her and I was like hell fucking no! So I came up with a strategy because I had a hunch it would work. I broke his magic fooler, then bliss read his magic and somehow snapped eve out of her panic attack then she secretly attacked him and while we were heading home happy commented on her weight and she sunk into her worst panic attack yet. I think it wouldn't have been that bad if we weren't in the air and I wasn't able to shake her awake. But were here now."

"You forgot the part where you punched me in the face." eve giggled.

"EVE" they all yelled and pull her into a bone crushing hug. She winced in pain. They all get off of her.

"So ow erza. That really hurt. Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because you were about to die!"

"Huh?"

"Your heart rate deceleration and my mark faded to a darker black each passing second."

"Oh.."

"Eve.. i'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Please forgive me!"

"Of course happy. I love you!"

"Also, you punched eve in the face?!" gray yells.

"It was an accident!" eve giggles at natsu.

eve tries to get out of bed but falls because she is still out of magic energy. Natsu catches her.

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, but imma gonna pass out in a sec" her words are slurred.

"She needs magic energy. Will me air magic work?"

"And my fire?"

"You can try."  
Wendy lifts her hand and blasts at her and she absorbs it. Natsu, blows fire into her face until she couldn't breathe.

"It worked!" she jumped up. "I'm half full of energy now!"

"Half?!" they shrieked they used almost all of their magic for her.

"You didn't need to! I could have asked mira to make food infused with magic energy."  
Eve stands up and puts an arm on both dragon slayers and fill them up on magic energy, but somehow they are full of magic energy but she almost didn't lose anything.

"I'm going to go get food now."

She leaves the infirmary with her friends dumbfounded.

"How did she do that?!" gray says.

"I don't know, but she is truly something."

Eve finishes her food which she only eats the tiniest bit, and goes to the table where her friends are sitting.

"Hey I am gonna go sing. I made a song while i was locked in my mind."

"You can do that?" erza asked.

"Yeah sometimes my negative thoughts make some pretty interesting things."

She walks up the the stage making heads turn. Someone rushes to go the piano while the other gets the microphone. Once everything is set up, she begins her song.

 _Hell raising, hair raising._

 _I'm ready for the worst._

 _So frightening, face whitening._

 _Fear that you can't reverse._

 _My phone has no signal, it's making my skin crawl._

 _The silence is so loud._

 _The lights spark and flicker, with monsters much bigger than I can control now._

 _Welcome to the panic room._

 _Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you._

 _Come for you._

 _Welcome to the panic room._

 _You know I wasn't joking when you see them too._

 _See them too._

 _Welcome to the panic room._

 _Still waiting, Hands shaking._

 _Maybe the coast will clear._

 _But these voices, these strange noises are following me in here._

 _My phone has no signal, it's making my skin crawl._

 _The silence is so loud._

 _The lights spark and flicker, with monsters much bigger than I can control now._

 _Welcome to the panic room._

 _Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you._

 _Come for you._

 _Welcome to the panic room._

 _You know I wasn't joking when you see them too._

 _See them too._

 _Welcome to the panic room._

 _There is no crying wolves now._

 _Cause the truth has settled in._

 _Hiding under goose down._

 _For your nightmare to begin._

 _There is no crying wolves now._

 _Cause the truth has settled in._

 _Hiding under goose down._

 _For your nightmare to begin,_

 _Welcome to the panic room._

 _Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you._

 _Come for you._

 _Welcome to the panic room._

 _You know I wasn't joking when you see them too._

 _See them too._

 _Hell raising, hair raising._

 _I'm ready for the worst._

She stands up and crowd once more erupted in cheers. A note was flown across the stage and she opened it. It only read one word.

 _Slut._

She tried to hide her sadness, but natsu and bliss say right through it so they ran to her.

"What's wrong." bliss asked.

"What did the note say."

"Nothing of your concern." Then she fainted from the stress of the day. The last thing she remembers in natsu grabbing the note reading it and screaming a name.

 **Chapter 11 is done! I worked so hard on this, so here it is! I actually love this chapter! I love you all so much! bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! It's been a while on this! So I am here to let you know that I am discontinuing Psychic storm. It was a bad story, to begin with. It had a decent storyline, but my writing was trash back then, and the climax was reached pretty early and now it's just a giant run on. I hate it now and procrastinate to do it. So I'm ending it here. If you REALLY want it back, (which i'm sure is not the case) review and explain what could be added, just so I know what to do to make it better. Thank you! And I'm sorry for discontinuing this story!


End file.
